Demon and Snake: In Holy Matrimony
by feral-badger
Summary: *KarmaGisa* *Demon AU* In the world below our own, Acheron, or better known as Hell, a war has been raging for two millennia, with a power struggle with the demon Lord Azazel and the sitting king Pythagoras, when a letter from Azazel proposing marriage between their two sons may unite Acheron once and for all.. If their kids don't kill each other before the big day. *yaoi*
1. Prologue: The Arrangement

Prologue: The Arrangement

The fire crackled, as the serpentine man took a sip of a dark substance, a drop running down his chin. He watched the fire dance, green flames leaping out at whoever dared to step near it. The man sighed contently, as he finished the ruby liquid, licking his chin with a long forked tongue. All was serene; it seemed, well, save the trademark screaming of the damned. This was Hell, after all. He watched the soft green lighting of the fire illuminate the dark stone walls of the castle, as soft footsteps accompanied by the signature short stature, and batwings of a serving demon.

He frowned, as the footsteps grew louder, accompanied by a high-pitched wheezing, when a runty little thing, colored dark crimson, bony wings sticking out from its back, mustard yellow bug-eyes squinting, as it bent over panting, clutching a crinkled paper. He waited, staring at the creature, anticipating for it to catch its breath, say whatever it wants, and then rid of it. He didn't want any of Azazel's minions wandering around the place for too long.

"Y-your Grace," it squeaked, as the man cringed at its irritating voice. "Lord Azazel sent me here all the way from the other side of Acheron to give this to you!"

"I thought we were at war," he mused. The demon shook its large head. "Well," it started, "We are, however Lord Azazel grows weary of fighting, as his son is turning fifteen, and," it trailed off, as the man looked at it.

"You have a child, correct, Your Grace?" it asked, looking at him, waiting for confirmation of the aforementioned child.

"And what if I do?" he said cautiously. Azazel probably kidnapped the boy, with threats of murder, to end the war.

The demon breathed a sigh of relief. "Lord Azazel- well, read it for yourself, Your Grace."

The man took the letter, scanning the entire thing before looking back at the messenger.

"Azazel, the same Azazel that broke my ex-wife, and that has constantly threatened my son and I? Is proposing an _arranged marriage?!_ Between my son and his?!" howled the man, his booming voice echoing down the halls.

The demon squeaked, "Yes, exactly that, Your Grace." it said, terrified.

The man stroked his scaly chin. "Not a bad idea, I suppose," he mused. Turning to the demon, the man slammed the letter into its crimson, and very nasty grime-encrusted claws.

"Tell Azazel that I accept his proposal. We'll have our sons be married by March 21st, spring solstice of next year!" he declared.

The serving demon nodded, "Yes, King Pythagoras!" it screamed running out into the stony halls once again.

Pythagoras smirked. "Well played, Azazel. Well played." he said, thinking aloud.

"How will I tell Nagisa?"

 **(a/n)- Cross-posted on Wattpad! Same username.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News Over Sushi

Chapter 1: Bad News Over Sushi

The phone rang loudly in the kitchen as the blunette woman scrambled to get it.

"Hello, this is Hiromi Shiota, may I ask whom I'm speaking with?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. The voice at the other end spoke up. "Hiromi? It's me, Pythagoras. I need to speak with our son."

"Oh, our _daughter_ is at school today. It's her first day back, third year of junior high." Hiromi said, pride in her voice. She sniffled. "My little girl is growing so fast.." She said, trailing off.

"No thanks to you of course." Hiromi's cold voice was like ice to Pythagoras, and he flinched.

"Please Hiromi, let me speak to my child, it's very important," he pleaded, "Let me take Nagisa out for sushi, the fate of Acheron hangs in the balance."

Hiromi bit her lip, before speaking up again. "Alright, but if you do anything to involve her in that Demon war of yours, I'll personally go down there myself and castrate you." She hissed. (RIP Pythagoras' balls lmao)

Pythagoras breathed a sigh of relief. "When Nagisa gets home from school, tell him to meet me at Fujimoto's Sushi Gig."

Hiromi nodded, "Goodbye, Pythagoras." She said, voice hard, as Hiromi hung up the phone.

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Nagisa waited at the train station, bag clutched in his hand. Waiting. He sighed, hearing whispers in the wind, voices soft, but judging.

"That's Nagisa Shiota.. I heard he got sent to the End Class because he shoved a snake down a kid from A Class' throat!"

"Really? That's total BS! Look at how puny he is!"

"How do we know he's really a guy, and not a girl in disguise?!"

As the train came roaring into the station, Nagisa got on, grabbing ahold of a clammy silver pole. To his dismay, the whisperers got on the same train he did.

 _'If I was back at the main campus, they wouldn't treat me like trash.'_ He thought forlornly.

"End Class, huh. If I was in his position, I'd off myself!"

Nagisa felt a rage in the pit of his stomach. Looking over to the source of the whispers, he looked at them with such, _bloodlust._

The whisperers quickly shut up and looked away from him, fear. evident in their eyes.

' _Jerks.'_ he thought, sighing again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the train finally screeched to a halt, at his stop.

Getting off the train into the warm breeze that caressed his face, gently swaying his azure pigtails, Nagisa walked towards the apartment where he and his mother lived.

Unlocking the polished bronze door handle, he stepped inside of the air-conditioned home.

"Welcome home, Nagisa-chan! Mommy missed you!"

"Thanks mom, I missed you too," he said softly. _'I really hope she's not going to force me to wear a dress today.'_

"Nagisa-chan, your father called me today, and we discussed important secret grown-up things," she said cheerily.

 _'If these "grown-up things" are so important to be secret, then why are you telling me?'_ He thought, irritatedly.

Hiromi noticed the annoyed look Nagisa gave her, and spoke up again. "Nagisa-chan, that look you're giving Mommy isn't very nice," she hissed. "Anyways, your father requested that you meet him at Fujimoto's Sushi Gig, right after school. Seeing as it is right after school, you should get going!"

Nagisa couldn't stop the excited grin from painting his features.

"Really Mom? That's awesome! I'll be back soon!" He called, dashing out into the sun once more, heat welcome to the blunette's girly features.

Walking down the street, Nagisa smiled, as the warm breeze ruffled his hair ever so slightly. By the time he got to Fujimoto's Sushi Gig, a fluffy, marshmallow-like cloud was covering the sun.

It felt a little cooler outside, and he saw his father's bright blue eyes, parallel to his own, and jet black hair. His dad, Orochi Shiota, wearing a simple green tee shirt and jorts waved him over to an outdoor table, with a bright crimson umbrella, providing shade.

Nagisa internally cringed. ' _Jorts. Ew.'_

Pulling out a chair, and sitting Down, Nagisa looked up, seeing the cloud being defeated by the sun's gallant rays of light.

"So," his father began, "How's school been?"

"Good, I guess," he responded, "The teacher is nice, and the curriculum isn't so bad." Nagisa stated. "It's the first day, so I don't really know much."

Orochi nodded faintly, leaning back in his chair, as a young man in a bright orange 'Fujimoto's Sushi Gig!' shirt asked the duo for their orders.

Once satisfied with their answers, the waiter stalked back into the main restaurant.

Nagisa shifted his gaze away from his father and to the waiter, staring out into space.

"-agisa? Nagisa, are you there?"

"Hmm?" Snapping out of his daze. Nagisa turned back to his father looking at him with a serious look on his face.

 _'Uh-oh.'_ he thought nervously.

"I have something that's imperative, that we must discuss."

 _'Great. It's gonna be about my grades.'_ He thought. _'No wonder he called for a talk, he knows I'm in the E-Class._ '

Nagisa slowly blinked his eyes to his father's. "Yes, what is it?"

His father breathed in, his muscles tense, on his broad frame, and Nagisa braced himself for a scolding.

"My name isn't actually Orochi."

 _'Wait... What?'_

"Dad, what do you mean by that?!" Nagisa asked, face pale from shock.

Nagisa's dad, apparently not named Orochi, breathed before continuing. "My real name is Pythagoras, and I'm not human. I'm a demon."

Nagisa stared at him, mouth agape. Pythagoras proceeded to continue. "I'm one of the two demons who're currently fighting for absolute control of Acheron, or as you probably know it, Hell."

Nagisa stood up suddenly, shaking the table, causing the shadow to tremble, almost as if in fear.

"Wait, if you're a demon.. Then am I a half demon? Is mom a demon-"

"Nagisa, calm down!" Pythagoras hissed. "Your mother is also a demon, and you're a pure blooded demon, and my heir." He said, calmly.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?! What do I have to do with your war?!" Nagisa whisper-shouted, as a breeze came through, rustling their hair.

"Well, Azazel, the other demon vying for control over Acheron, has grown weary of our war, he wants to unite us once and for all."

Nagisa nodded, beginning to comprehend this insane truth, "So, where do I fit in, exactly?"

The young man in the neon shirt walked to their table, setting down appealing plates of sushi. Pythagoras said a quick thanks, and the man gave a curt nod in reply.

"You, my son, as my heir and prince of Acheron," he started, picking up a roll of sushi with his chopsticks, dipping it in wasabi-tainted soy sauce, before popping it into his mouth.

"You will wed Azazel's son on the Spring solstice in March of next year."

"WHAT?!" Nagisa screamed, sudden movements jerking back, toppling the chair, slamming down on the concrete.

"Demons-" was all Nagisa got to say before passing out from shock.

' _Marrying a demonic stranger to end a war? This sucks!'_


	3. Chapter 2: Can't Prank Your Way Out

**A/N. This chappie is mainly Karma-centric.. How's he gonna react? *cackles***  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.**  
Chapter 2: Can't Prank Your Way Out Of This One

The hellfire was looking lovely today, all deep blood reds and the color of pumpkins, shadows climbing up the obsidian wall of the stronghold, with the music of people in agony in the air.

Karma sat on the roof, humming to himself, wondering what vicious practical joke he was going to pull on whoever he felt like next. Would it be a serving demon? One of the damned? His father?

In his fourteen years of life, he'd never left Acheron, and Karma decided he'd like to keep it that way, especially since the damned were quite fun to toy with.

Picking up a shard of glass from a window that he'd broken when he first started coming up here, six years ago.

While scaling the walls in the front of the castle, Karma had put his foot on a window to steady himself, but he'd accidentally put too much weight on the pane, and it shattered. He'd panicked, throwing the largest shards on the roof. When confronted by his father, he lied and said somebody broke into try to assassinate both of them, but he pushed the would-be killer out the window. Karma got away with it.

Karma smirked, remembering that day. Haki, his dad's chief serving demon, had been positive Karma had did it, and Azazel found his constant whining to be quite irritating, so he made an executive order to ban any bickering about the window.

Taking the shard, Karma pricked his thumb at the needle-like edge, drawing a deep black blood.

 _'I wonder,'_ Karma thought mischievously, _'What would happen if I threw this at Haki as he was coming back from the snake lair?'_ Snickering to himself, he jumped down to the drawbridge, creaky dark oak shutting the keep out to the world, and scaled a column for a guard tower, leaping to the hollow space, beside the guard.

"Mornin' M'lord." the guard greeted in a tired voice, ruby armour vibrant even in the dark lighting of the hellfire.

"Yo." He said waving to the guard, before jumping on the structure keeping the drawbridge in tact, plopping down, and waiting for Haki's ugly little body to be on the horizon.

After what seemed like an eternity, Haki came in to view of the keep, wheezing and gasping for his breathe.  
Karma grinned, tossing the blade at Haki's head. Haki shrieked, attempting to dodge the shard of glass aimed at his head. He veered off to the left, and the shard pierced his leathery bat wing, and he fell, crashing to the black ground, right before the gate. Karma howled in laughter, his sides shaking.

"I don't get payed enough for this." Haki grumbled, the hole in his wing beginning to heal itself. Clearing his throat, Haki yelled up at the guard keep, "Open the drawbridge! I have urgent news from King Pythagoras to Lord Azazel!"

 _'Wait, urgent news? I really hope this stupid war is finally over.'_

"Why can't you fly over the drawbridge yourself, Haki?" The guard called lazily.

Haki bristled, "I would if I could, but a certain prince," he said looking at Karma, "Created a hole in one of my wings, and now I can't." He snapped shilly, as Karma continued to laugh at him.

The guard sighed and nodded, pushing the lever to open the drawbridge to let Haki in.

Unfortunately for Haki, he had been standing right under the drawbridge, and as the clunky wooden thing fell, smacking him in the back of the head, crushing him. Karma once again howled laughing, his sides shaking enough to cause him to roll off the edge of the keep, and onto the drawbridge.

"Guard! Lift this wretched thing up! And you, Prince! _Stop laughing at me!"_

Haki's shrill voice only made Karma laugh harder, rolling around the drawbridge, adding more weight on top of the runty demon.

"GUARD! THIS IS CRUCIAL!"

The guard still chuckled, raising the drawbridge slightly, allowing Haki to escape his prison. Karma rolled off the drawbridge, into the main keep still laughing at Haki, as he steadily got up, laughter fizzing out.

"Are you done yet, Your Highness?" Haki asked, annoyed. Karma nodded, and Haki dusted himself off.

Haki scanned Karma, "Still in your pajamas, my Lord?" He said, in that high voice, noting the orange dusted black-tee shirt and grey sweatpants.

"I'm afraid cheetos aren't an acceptable breakfast for a future king."

Karma scoffed, "Well, what's so important that my father must know right thus very second?"

Haki gasped, "Your Highness, come with me! You're involved in this too!"

Karma shrugged, and followed him to the throne room.

The throne room was a large room, base of polished obsidian with streaks of diamond, rubies, topaz, and orange sapphires in the walls like the hellfire around. There were tapestries made of red silk detailing great battles Azazel had won during the war. A cold, diamond floor was covered by a hellfire patterned floor tapestry leading to a gorgeous, grand throne made of ruby, shining brilliantly, as a stained glass window of a crown filtered light through, causing light to glitter all over the place, the epitome of grandeur.

On the throne, Karma's father, Azazel sat, a red toga clinging to his muscular frame, hair as crimson as the hellfire, and eyes as potent as mercury. Karma looked a lot like his father, with the same hair and eye color, but he had his mother's tall and slender frame.

"Your Grace! I have come from Pythagoras' domain to bring you his response to your inquiry!" Haki proclaimed, and Karma felt confusion build up in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait, what inquiry?" he asked, puzzled.

Azazel looked at Haki. "Please explain to my son about our circumstances, and I want you to tell him everything." He said, deep voice booming.

Haki nodded, and turned to Karma. "Your Highness, earlier this week your father the True King," Haki started, "And not that snake," Haki added.

"Go on," Karma said, intrigued.

"King Azazel sent Pythagoras a note, along with myself to answer any questions he had. Well, His Grace grows tired of the war, and essentially what the note said was a proposal for an arranged marriage between you, and Pythagoras' son." Haki stated, holding up the letter for Karma to see.

"An arranged marriage, huh- Wait, did you say _son?!"_ Karma hissed.

Haki nodded again.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm straight!" **(*hysterical laughter*)**

Azazel ignored Karma's panicked outburst, and looked at Haki. "And what was Pythagoras' response?"

"Oh, he was all for it! He suggested a wedding date of March 21st on the spring solstice!" Haki exclaimed proudly.

"I'm presuming Pythagoras' son lives on Earth," Azazel stated.

"Yes, indeed he does, Your Grace. In Japan, where you met the Prince's mother!"

Azazel sat in thought for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Karma, you will go to Japan, and attend one of the best schools in Japan, meet your betrothed, and then on March 16, you two will come down here for the ceremony, bind our houses together, and finally end this war!"

"I can't believe this is happening." Karma grumbled, and Haki shifted his brownish-gold mustard eyes, smirk proudly declaring _'I win!'_

"Haki will accompany you for the entirety of time you're on Earth, and will take on a human form at your school, and will stick by you at all times."

Haki's jaw dropped, showing off his yellowed teeth.

 _'Not so proud after all, eh Haki? If I have to suffer you're with me!'_ Karma thought smugly.

"Now, get packing you two. I'll buy a house for you two to live. All expenses will be covered. Oh, and Karma?"

"Hmm?"

"You are not allowed to tell _anyone_ about your true identity, except your betrothed."

"Yes, Father." Karma grumbled, stalking off to go brood on the roof.

 _'I'm gonna get you back big-time, old man.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Legitimately Engaged To A

**(a/n) Sick-days are a writer's best friend! Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom. I do, however own my AU and OC's!**

Nagisa woke up in a room the color of pale cream, a hazy light filtering in from a crack in milky curtains, a small table next to the hospital bed he was laying in, both white. It was an eerie room, everything was still and silent.. Except for his parents arguing about something.

"-I told you not to drag my daughter into that stupid war of yours! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Hiromi screamed at his father, the man wearing an obviously fake smile on his face, attempting to calm her down. "He's in stable condition, Hiromi, calm down!"

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, SHOVE YOUR BALLS DOWN YOUR THROAT, THEN WHEN YOU'VE DIGESTED YOUR OWN-" Hiromi threatened, face red with fury, but was cut off by a nurse with pale blue scrubs, and dyed purple hair, brown at the roots.

"Ma'am, please calm down, your son is awake." the nurse said nervously, Hiromi calmed down, and gave her a smile.

"Hi mom, hi dad.." Nagisa said weakly, the nurse nodded at his parents,"I'll let you three be alone," she said, stalking out of the room.

"Nagisa-chan, are you alright?" Hiromi asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine.. Though I don't think that was very funny, Dad." he stated.

Pythagoras frowned, "I wasn't jerking your chain, son." He looked at Hiromi, azure eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. "Your father wasn't lying unfortunately." she confirmed, a hint of anger in her voice.

Nagisa's jaw dropped, "I really am engaged to some demon's kid?!"

Hiromi and Pythagoras both nodded, and Hiromi spoke up, "Yes, sadly. I moved to Earth's surface because I was fearful that Azazel may kill you, I didn't want any contact with the Acheronian civil war."

Nagisa sighed, "I am legitimately engaged to a demon." Deciding to change the topic, "So, when will I get married?" he asked begrudgingly, after a long silence.

"Next March, on the 16th you'll both come down to Acheron together and prepare for the wedding, which is on the spring solstice, the 21st."

 _'Wonderful. I have to get married to some dude I don't even know!'_

"Wait, so I'll still go to Kunugigaoka for junior high?" he asked, and Hiromi nodded.

The nurse poked her head in the door, also painted white, "Ms. Shiota? I just checked with the doctor, and your son is a-okay to go home!"

Hiromi smiled at the nurse, "Thank you, Miss! Perfect timing, since it's sunday!"

~le next day~

Nagisa did not appreciate having to climb a big mountain, in order to get to school, nor did he appreciate having to wake up at 6 am in pitch darkness to hike said mountain.

Grumbling to himself about "It's too early to climb a freaking mountain," Nagisa trudged up the danger-ridden path, school bag in hand, climbing for what seemed like hours, until finally he reached the top, and the old campus came into view.

"Finally!"

"I know, right?" Chimed in a voice, and Nagisa turned around to see his friend Sugino bent over panting.

"It's a load of crap that we even have to hike this stupid thing!" Sugino exclaimed, checking the time on his phone. "7:26 am. Figures."

Nagisa nodded, "Exactly, Sugino-kun. I have to wake up at 6 in the morning, just to get to school on time!"

The two out-of-breathe teens laughed, picking their school bags off the ground, and headed into the building.

Sitting down in their respective seats, Nagisa and Sugino waited for their classmates to slowly trickle into the building, each complaining about the hike.

Finally, around 8, everyone was there, waiting for the teacher.  
"Nagisa-kun, where do you think the teacher is?" Kayano whispered, golden brown eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know, Kayano-san. Maybe she got sick?" He whispered back, as the class erupted into concerned chatter, when a group of important-looking business people stepped in the classroom, murmuring amongst themselves.

A man with spiky, black hair, and a sharp look in his eyes cleared his throat, and the class stopped whispering.

"My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, and I will be your substitute for the next week," he said in an authorative tone.

 _'Just by looking at this guy, you can tell he means business.'_ Nagisa thought to himself.

Nakamura raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir, but what the heck happened to Yukimura-sensei?" She asked, speaking for the entire class.

Karasuma cleared his throat again, "Government secret. You'll find out soon enough, but until next week, I'm your teacher for all subjects." he stated.

A woman tapped Karasuma on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Kayano mused, and Nagisa couldn't help but to agree with her.

"Class, I have another announcement," Karasuma said, quieting the class once more. "Besides getting a new teacher next week, two new students are also coming to the E-Class."

"Hmm," Kayano said, wondering aloud.

"Hmm what?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"Well, I'm just wondering what these two new kids could do that's so terrible they get sent to E-Class in the first two weeks of school!" Kayano exclaimed, giggling.

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"Greeeaat, just great." Haki hissed, rubbing his cheek, tender where it had been punched by the teen currently knocked out on the ground.

Karma shrugged, "What could we do? Just watch some kid get picked on?" He said calmly.

"Karma-sama, that kid you punched was a classmate from A-Class! We're gonna get suspended! You know about the messed up social pyramid at this school!" Haki snapped. He groaned. "Human forms are so _fragile!"_

Karma and Haki had come to the surface world a few days prior, had gotten settled into the house that was going to be theirs for the next year, got uniforms and started attending Kunugigaoka Academy, one of the best schools in Tokyo.

Haki had been forced to change into a human form, since Karma had said that his "normal body is too terrifying."

"Karma-sama, I appreciate your moral obligation to help that E-Class kid out, but we're going to get our asses thrown in the E-Class. I bet that psycho principal has already called Azazel-sama."

Karma snorted, "With my grades, I'll get out of that class within month, if I feel like it."

"Which you probably won't, since you like skipping school too much." Haki stated bluntly.

"What can I say? School's _boring._ "

Haki sighed, "Let's just get out of here, and dress our wounds." He said, wincing when Karma grabbed his arm to hoist Haki up.

By the time they reached the house, the sun was beginning to set, pinks, golds and oranges painting the sky, like the canvas of a talented artist.

They were silent until Karma spoke up. "I've never seen a sunset before," he admitted.

"You have now, sire." Haki said, rooting through his bag for the key.

"You know, they kind of look like the hellfire, but there's no tortured screaming when you look at them. That makes me sad." Karma said cheerily.

"Congratulations, sire. You've managed to ruin _sunsets._ " Haki said, unlocking the door, "I pity your fiance, he'll have to deal with your screwed up nature comparisons."

Karma raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

The inside of the house was a nice one, with large leather couches in the living room, as well as a dark-oak wood floor, with a fluffy white shag carpet, and a small table with a bowl of fruit on it, a T.V. mounted on the wall. Down the hall was the a kitchen with granite counters, and a pantry filled with snacks. The stairs leading up to their rooms were carpeted, and the walls of their house was painted a nice beige.

Haki dropped his bag, and headed up the stairs, grabbing the first-aid kit then rushing back down the stairs. "You know, Your Highness, this is significantly easier now that I have longer legs." Haki stated, as he saw Karma lounging on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up!"

Haki put an ointment on a cut on Karma's hand, from when he smashed a bottle on the ground and got a shard stuck in his hand. ( _'Serves you right,'_ Haki had thought)

"Your Highness, I just got an idea for a bet," Haki said excitedly, shrill voice hurting Karma's eardrums.

"Ooh! Do tell, Runty."

"Well, if you fall in love with the demon to be your betrothed by next March, then I win. However, if you don't love him, then you win."

"Interesting," Karma mused, "But what do I get out of it?"

Haki took a deep breathe. "If you win, you get to torture me with wasabi and hot mustard for ten years, and if I win, I get to name your first child, and you'll stop being rude to me."

"Make it a hundred years and you're on, Runty!" 


	5. Chapter 4:Up The Mountain They Go

**(a/n)- Disclaimer: I don't own AssClass. I do own Haki (who's basically Karma's babysitter) and all of his** **sarcasm**

The bed was absolute _heaven,_ as contradictory as that sounds for a Prince of Hell, and Karma decided he wasn't going to move. Even if there was school today. Wrapping himself in the covers, he was nice and happy, dozing off to sleep again-

"Your Highness!" Until Haki's shrill shriek brought him out of dreamland. "The suspension has been lifted, and we must attend school!"

 **"No."** he snapped venomously.

Haki laughed nervously, a noise that sounded more like high-pitched squeaking, rather than laughter. "I forgot you're not a morning person, Sire."

Karma didn't want the first face he saw to be Haki's shriveled blood red face and bulging eyes, so when he turned to glare at Haki, he felt confusion as to why he looked human.

Haki's human form was fairly short, lean, but not too girly nor skinny. He was slightly tan, with his brownish gold eyes looking actually not terrifying. His hair was a dark red, the color of human blood, and it was slicked back, compared to Karma's bright crimson colored bedhead, and Haki was about 5'4".

"Why are you human, Runty?" He asked, yawning.

"We're on the Surface, remember? It's time to get up, Sleeping Beauty."

Karma grunted as Haki pulled off the duvet, falling on the cold wooden floor, conviently landing where a ray of sunshine was right into his eyes.

"I hate you so very much." He grumbled, getting up, stalking over to the closet to put some clothing on.

Haki disappeared downstairs, probably to fix something to eat.

After shoving his school supplies in a bag, jumping into his clothing, and running down the stairs, Karma bolted into the kitchen and grabbed what appeared to be a breakfast sandwich.

"Haki, is this supposed to be a sandwich?" He asked, glancing at the deformed and somehow green thing on a napkin.

Haki nodded, "Unfortunately Your Highness, the Surface doesn't have the same plants as Acheron."

"I don't even wanna know what you used to make it." Karma said, disgustedly dropping the thing in the garbage can.

"You wound me, Prince." Haki dramatically said, his faux sighs of dismay crinkling the gray Kunugigaoka uniform.

Karma glanced at the clock, the glaring green letters reading 6:31am. Haki also noticed the time, and said, "We should get going, Karma-sama. And remember, out of the house, I'm your cousin."

After leisurely walking to the main campus, and Karma smirking at the bullies they'd beaten up a week prior, they reached a gated entrance to a mountain, a green haired girl standing at the entrance, dismay painted on her delicate features.

"Hello there," Haki greeted her, "I'm Fudai Haki!"

The girl flashed a cheerful grin at him, "Hi Haki-san, I'm Kayano Kaede! Are you two the new students in the E-Class?"

Haki nodded, and Karma yawned. Kayano grinned again, "I'm in the E-Class too, and I'll show you how to get there!"

Haki grinned back at her, "Thank you, Kayano-san. By the way, this lazy bastard is my cousin, Akabane Karma. He'd rather not be here."

Kayano nodded again, "Well, we have to get to class don't we?" she said, as the trio began their ascent up the mountain. "Oh, Haki-san, Karma-san, what convenient time you've joined our class! The old teacher disappeared, and we had some government guy be a sub and-"

As Kayano jabbered on, Karma zoned out from her constant prattling, and instead focused on the scenery. He poked Haki.

"What is it Karma-sama?" Haki asked irritated.

"Haki, doesn't this sorta look like Acheron? With all the torturous snakes 'n crap the main campus kids set out for us?"

"Sort of, Karma-sama." Haki responded.

"It does, though. Except the fact that nothing's on fire. And there's no screams of miserable agony." Karma whispered, as they approached the top of the mountain.

"Here we are!" Kayano announced, at the top of the mountain.

"Kayano-san, this is the school building?!" Karma exclaimed, "It looks like a dump!"

"Karma-sama, that's not very nice," Haki snapped, high voice cracking.

Kayano shrugged, "Sad, but true."

Haki pulled up the time on his cell phone, and it read, 7:53am.  
"Thank the stars, we're not late!"

Karma snorted. "Haki, who even says 'thank the stars' anymore?"

Haki bristled, "I do!" He snapped, shrilly.

"Boys, calm down," Kayano said nervously, "Let's just go inside. Okay?"

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ノ^o^)ノ（〜^∇^)〜

Nagisa twirled his pencil, nervously tapping on the desk. Jittery murmurs filled the classroom, since the new teacher was coming today. Nagisa had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that 70% of the moon, which coincidentally had been destroyed the day their teacher had disappeared.

He was silent, but he couldn't help but to eavesdrop on Terasaka and his cronies.

"For the last time, Hazama! A demon did not blow up the moon!" Terasaka snapped, clearly annoyed by her constant vocalizations of the theory.

"Well, how do you know? You don't!" She retorted, "What else could have done it; a genetically modified former assassin?"

Karasuma's harsh voice brought everyone back to reality, and Kayano ran into the classroom, frantically getting her things ready on the desk.

"Attention, I have an announcement! We're being joined from now on by two new transfer students." Karasuma proclaimed.

A short, lean kid with slicked back, dark red hair and brown eyes with a hint of gold in them, with the standard uniform nervously stepped into the classroom, and he was immediately followed by another teen. The other kid had bright crimson hair, and pure golden eyes with a mischievous glint. He was taller than the kid with the slicked back hair, and he wore a black blazer and a white shirt, also with the gray pants.

 _'His hair is as bright a red as the umbrella at the sushi place that day..'_ Nagisa thought, his azure eyes meeting the taller kid's gold ones.

"Introduce yourselves to your new classmates," Karasuma told them, with the shorter kid nodding and the taller kid simply shrugging.

"Uh, my name is Fudai Haki, and it's very nice to meet you all!" Squeaked the shorter kid, Haki, who apparently had an incredibly high voice, before awkwardly bowing.

The taller kid, spoke up. "I'm Akabane Karma." he said, voice smooth compared to Haki's high pitched one.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, Fudai-kun, Akabane-kun. Please take your seats." Karasuma said, as two of the other government people from before stepped inside the classroom, pushing carts with two large cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other.

They nodded, both going to the back, Haki flashing a soft smile at Kayano, and Karma winked at Nagisa, who felt his cheeks heat up.

Karasuma cleared his throat, "It is crucial that what is about to be said here doesn't leave this room," he declared in a tone that screamed, 'this is serious'.

Suddenly, a blur of yellow created a slight wind in the room, rustling papers, until a yellow octopus wearing a strange graduation cap and gown with a grin on its face was at the front of the room, by Karasuma.

"Good morning students! I'm your new homeroom teacher!" it proclaimed happily.

And at that moment, the entire class' jaws all dropped simultaneously.

"The creature that stands before you is a demon that blew up 70% of the moon, and threatens to destroy the Earth next March, on the 16th, unless you guys manage to kill him. We don't know why he insists on teaching this class, but we're forced to comply with his demands."

"Told you!" Hazama hissed at Terasaka.

"Which," the demon said, his face turning yellow striped with green, "You won't do." he said cockily.

Karasuma spoke up again, "I will be your physical education teacher from now on, and I will teach you all demon slaying in order to save the earth from him."

Karasuma gestured to the boxes, "These wepons are special Anti-Sensei, made specifically to kill him," Karasuma said, taking a bendy green knife, and lunging for the demon, who speedily moved away from all of his attempted hits, "Since regular weapons won't work on him."

"It's like he's unkillable.. Huh, Korosenai, Koro-sensei.." Kayano mused, her hand shooting up in the air.

"Yes, Kayano-san?"

"Do you have a name, sensei?" She asked, and the octo-demon shook his head.

"I just thought of a cool name for you, since you seem like you're unkillable.. Korosenai.. Koro-sensei. How about we call you 'Koro-sensei'!"

"Brilliant, Kayano-san! A pun!" He cried, face turning purple with a circle on it, "I love it!" The newly-named Koro-sensei exclaimed.

"Your next period is Phys Ed with me," Karasuma stated, "So go get ready."

One by one the chattering students filtered out of the classroom, except for Karma and Koro-sensei.

Nagisa peeked around the corner, intrigued by what Karma wanted to discuss with Koro-sensei.

"So, you're a demon, eh?" Karma asked, leaning up against a desk.

"Yes, I suppose I am!"

"Okay, there's somethin I wanna know."

"And what is it you want to know, Karma-kun?"

"Who did you fight for in the war, Pythagoras or Azazel?"

Nagisa's blood ran cold.


	6. Chapter 5: Oh, The Irony

**(a/n)- If you have an idea on what I can do in the story, then please PM me! I appreciate new ideas!**  
 **Disclaimer- Don't own AssClass, if I did, Karmagisa would be canon**

"Who did you fight for in the war, Pythagoras or Azazel?" Karma repeated, smirking at Koro-sensei's confused expression.

Something slammed against the door, sounding like it was being hunted, messily scrambling out of there, as a flash of azure moved past the door.

"I don't know what you mean, Karma-kun. What on Earth does that mean?" Koro-sensei asked, still not getting it.

"For the past two millennia, Acheron/Hell, where all demons are from, has been in a vicious civil war.. If you were a true demon, you'd know that little detail."

"Ayyee!" Koro-sensei shrieked, embarrassed at his ignorance. "How do you know about this 'demonic civil war', anyways, Karma-kun?"

Karma pulled a switchblade from his back pocket, flipped it open, and ran his finger along the sharp blade, drawing a line of black blood. "Because, Teach, I'm pretty important down in Hell."

Koro-sensei shrieked again, "Ayyee! Please don't tell Karasuma!" He cried, panicked at the fact of having to deal with an actual demon.

Karma shrugged, "I won't snitch if you won't snitch. Besides, it's pretty ironic for a demon like me to have to learn _demon-slayin_ g." He said, chuckling at the peculiar situation, "I'll just skip Phys Ed. It's lame."

"Yes, it is incredibly ironic Karma-kun, and please don't skip, you'll find it can be very useful."

Karma snorted.

"Say, Teach, how pissed would that Karasuma guy be if I showed up to his class, but just sat there, doing nothin'?"

Koro-sensei snickered, "Nyehehehehe, I'd have to say Karasuma wouldn't be too happy about that, Karma-kun."

"Good," Karma said, standing up from the desk he'd been leaning up against, "That's exactly what I'll do then!" He chuckled to himself, stalking towards the door.

"See ya, Teach!"

"See you next period, Karma-kun!"

Wasting about 10 minutes in the locker room putting on the blue Kunugigaoka phys ed uniform, Karma headed outside and sat on the mini-hill overlooking the overgrown field where his classmates were watching Maehara and Isogai attempt to hit Karasuma with the Anti-Sensei/ Anti-demon knives, getting their butts kicked by the latter.

The pretty blunette girl **(lmao he thinks Nagisa is a girl)** was anxiously watching with Haki, Kayano, and one other boy Karma didn't know the name of, and she winced every time Karasuma pinned Isogai or deflected an attack from Maehara. Karma didn't know why they were fighting, but he thought it was funny to watch Maehara and Isogai fail at hitting a teacher.

By the end of the mock battle, both Isogai and Maehara were both on the ground, exhausted as Karasuma stood victorious.

"Fight Haki next!" Karma yelled, causing Karasuma and the class to look at him, and Haki to glare at him.

"Akabane-kun, why don't you join us?" Karasuma said, irritated by his extreme lateness.

"Nah. I'm fine." He said nonchalantly, and the blunette looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his own gold ones. He winked at her again, and she blushed. "I don't feel like it."

"Next time, you will join us, Akabane-kun." Karasuma said, annoyed by the fact Karma had missed the entire period. "Alright class, the period is over, change back into your regular clothing."

Haki climbed the hill, towering over where Karma was laying in the grass.

"Where were you?" Haki exclaimed, nervously.

"Chillax, Runty. I just had a little chat with our," he said smoothly, "'Demonic' teacher." Karma purred, putting emphasis on the word demonic.

"Karma, what did you do," Haki hissed.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Runty!" He said, smirking. "Say, what's that blunette chick you were with's name?" Karma asked, changing the subject.

Haki snickered, "That's Nagisa Shiota. He's a dude."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

5th period. Lunch.

As a reward for their good work training in Phys Ed, (and for nobody fainting when Koro-sensei showed up,) the teachers had allowed the class to eat outside if they had wanted.

"Nagisa-kun, Haki-san, Sugino-kun, would you like to eat outside with me?" Kayano asked.

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"Of course, but I'm just warning you guys ahead of time, my cousin's probably going to show up uninvited. He does that."

"That's great! Oh, you guys find a place to sit, I'll be right back." Kayano said, not listening, runing off to get something.

The three boys sat down, in the middle of the field, surrounded by a few other small groups of students all eating their lunches, laughing and bickering about various small happenings.

Nagisa put his bento down in front of him, and cringed as he saw the box was pink and _sparkly._

"Why is your bento pink, Nagisa-kun?" Sugino asked, opening his own bento box, round and shaped like a baseball.

"Oh, my mother must've given me the wrong box," he lied, knowing that his mother packed his lunch pink on purpose.

Haki opened his lunch, cringing as he noted the brightly colored and misshapen 'foods'.

"What the hell is that, Haki-san?" Sugino asked, clearly noticing the nightmare of a lunch Haki had packed.

"My lunch. I made it myself," Haki said, cringing. "I don't really know how to cook." He admitted.

"Guys!" Kayano yelled, pushing another clearly freaked out girl towards their little group.  
"This is Okuda-san! She's going to sit with us!"

"Hi Okuda-san," Haki greeted.

Sugino and Nagisa both smiled warmly at the newcomer, who nervously sat down in between Kayano and Sugino, opening her bento box.

Everyone began eating, save Haki, and overall just enjoying themselves.

"Fudai-san, why aren't you eating anything?" Okuda asked nervously.

Haki said nothing, but simply turned his lunch so Okuda could gaze apon the monstrosity he thought to eat.

"I can't exactly cook, and my Aunt and Uncle are on a business trip, an they usually do the cooking. Karma's too lazy to even bother, anyways."

"Speaking of Karma, he kept winking at me today," Nagisa said, confused and hoping to get an answer out of someone.

"Maybe he thought you were a girl?" Sugino suggested.

Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know," he said, taking a bite of lunch, "But that's probably why."

Kayano snickered, "You make a very pretty girl, Nagisa-kun."

Haki chuckled, "That sounds like Karma-sama."

"Haki-san, why do you call him '-sama'?" Kayano asked, intruged by the use of the honorific.

Haki blushed, "Lost a bet when we were kids. I don't exactly remember what the bet was, but I lost and now I have to call him that for the rest of my life," he said, embarrassed.

"Yo," Karma said, sipping on a juice box, plopping down beside Nagisa and Sugino.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Haki muttered under his breath.

"Where's your bento, Karma-san?"

Karma shrugged, "I threw it away. Don't want whatever dangerous crap was in it anyways."

Nagisa looked away from the redhead sitting beside him, embarrassed, unbeknownst to him Karma looked at him curiously, and Haki spied the exchange of glances.

"Uh, Nagisa-san, could I speak with you for a moment?" Haki asked.

"Sure." Nagisa said, taking another bite of lunch, wondering whatever Haki wanted.

"Can I speak to you in private please?" Haki asked as Karma raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Uh, I guess so?" Heanswered, unsurely. "Lead the way."

Haki nodded, getting up, and stalking to the edge of the field and towards the classroom.

Once in an area out of earshot Haki took a deep breath and stated, "I know about the arranged marriage."

Nagisa's jaw dropped, "How do you know about that?!" He hissed, in a panicked tone.

Haki flashed a sour smile, "I'm Azazel's messenger, son of Pythagoras. You have the same eyes and hair color as your demon father."

"Wait, my dad's hair is black! What do you mean same hair color?!"

"In human form, he must've changed the color of his hair to make it less suspicious. That shade is known as his hair color in demon form-" Haki prattled, "What the hell am I doing? I'm off topic!"

"You are," Nagisa stated.

"Anyways, I wanted to say, I made a bet with your betrothed-"

"Wait, the demon I'm supposed to marry is in this class?!"

"Yes, the bet entails if you fall in love by March I win, and I get to name your first child-"

"F-first child?!" Nagisa sputtered, face turning bright red.

"Stop interrupting me!" Haki snapped shrilly, "And if you two still don't love each other by March, he gets to torture me for a century."

"Haki-san, why are you telling me this? Is the demon I'm supposed to marry Karma-san?"

"I'm telling you this so you know that I am going to feverishly attempt to hook you two up," Haki said, irritated. "As for the identity of your fiancé, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"It's nice of you to tell me of a bet you made with a demon apparently in this class that I'm being forced to marry." Nagisa said sourly.

"Let's go back, Nagisa-san."

Nodding, the two demons slowly made their way back to the circle for lunch, as Karma said something that made Kayano flustered, making her smack him on the head with a food magazine she was reading.

Nagisa didn't miss the suspicious glare Karma gave Haki.

"Haki-san, Nagisa-kun, what did you talk about?" Kayano asked excitedly.

Nagisa shrugged. "He wanted to know what I thought about Phys Ed today."

"Eh. I thought it was cool," Karma said piping up.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Karma-sama!"

The group burst into laughter at Karma and Haki's bickering, especially with the latter's high pitched voice, Nagisa couldn't help but feel like something was off about Karma..


	7. Chapter 6: How To Spot A Demon

**(a/n)- I CAN FINALLY EAT AGAIN! YES! Disclaimer- I don't own AssClass. I do own my AU, and all of the wonderful rules of Demon-Slaying.**

"Class, instead of the octopus teaching the last period of school, I will." announced Karasuma, "We will use this time for the basics of Demon-slaying."

"Cool!" Kayano whispered excitedly to Nagisa.

Karasuma's razor sharp gaze turned to the class, scanning the room, noting the faces, "Today, you will learn one of the most important skills of Demon-slaying: How to spot a demon."

Nagisa looked around the room, looking for Karma, feeling the prick of disappointment when he spied Karma had ditched.

Haki had noticed this too, and the two shared an antsy glance.

Karasuma cleared his throat, "How to spot a demon is one of the most crucial details of Demon-slaying, since if you don't know what a demon looks like, you may accidentally kill someone human."

Excited whispers filled the room, declarations of becoming the best there ever was echoing about the class.

"The first way to spot a demon is their blood," Karasuma started, "Unlike human blood, which is a vibrant scarlet, demon blood is as black as the night."

Terasaka raised his hand, "Karasuma-sensei, the first way to tell if someone is a demon is to stab them to see their blood color?" He asked, earning a giggle from his friends.

Karasuma sighed, "There are other, less violent ways," he said, "If you want to know if someone is a demon, inspect their teeth. Demons have pointed canines on the top and bottom of their jaws, like fangs."

Instinctively, Nagisa's tongue went over the fangs, as Karasuma was speaking.

"Demons often hide in plain sight, looking like humans. You can spot a demon if they have an unnatural hair or eye color, and it doesn't appear to be dyed or contacts." Karasuma declared.

"I'm looking at you, Nagisa-kun!" Kayano joked, not noticing his panicked expression.

"Heh, right back at you, Kayano-san!" He whispered weakly.

"Those are the main differences between demons and humans, there are several little things, however." Karasuma continued.

"One being their eyes often change shades of color depending on their moods, claw-like fingers, you get the gist." He finished.

A loud, annoying buzzing noise came over the loud speaker, screaming 'school's over! Time to leave!'

Students chatted aimlessly, packing their things up, complaining about homework and mentally preparing themselves for the hike down the mountain, as they trickled out, in their little cliques.

"See ya, Nagisa-kun!" Kayano said, giggling as she stepped outside into the halls of the rundown school building, leaving two in the classroom.

"Huh, I have the keys," Haki mused aloud, jingling a pair of silver keys, "I guess since that asshole decided to skip, he's locked out!"

Nagisa chuckled, "I guess he shouldn't have skipped, then."

"No, he really shouldn't have." Haki agreed.

Grabbing his school bag, Nagisa stood by the door, as Haki caught up to him.

"Nagisa-san, is it okay if we walk down the mountain together?" Haki asked, a little awkwardly.

"Sure," He said, as they walked out of the building, and down the rocky path, surrounded by various emeralds and bright greens.

They walked in silence, branches rustling in the wind, and streams slowly trickling to form a river.

"Haki-san, I really need to know something." Nagisa said, breaking the silence.

"What is it, Nagisa-san? Ask me anything and I'll answer it!" Haki cheerfully answered.

"Is Karma-san a demon?"

Cursing under his breath, Haki squeaked, "Uh, next question?"

"Haki-san, you told me I could ask you anything, and you'd answer it."

Haki was silent, and for a few minutes, they descended the mountain with only the sounds of nature to hear.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope, sorry Haki-san!"

Haki took a deep breath, "Yes, he is."

Nagisa couldn't keep a small smile from tugging on his lips. "Okay, Haki-san, you did a really bad job of hiding it." He said, giggling, "For one thing, you told me you were a demon, and you said that Karma-san was your cousin! I just had to put two and two together!"

Haki sighed, "Acting isn't exactly my forte," he said, embarrassed.

They reached the bottom of the mountain, having to part ways.

"See you later, Haki-san!" Nagisa said, waving goodbye to the other demon.

"See you at school tomorrow!"

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Haki walked up to the front door of the pale blue house, and was greeted with a rather peculiar sight, jingling the silver keys in his hand.

"Get down from there, sire!" Haki shrieked, appalled to find Karma lounging on the roof, his school bag covered in dust, papers spread out on the porch.

"The roof is no place for a future king!" Haki screamed, high-pitched voice nearly deafening Karma.

"Okay, okay, I'll come down! Just stop talking!" Karma whined, jumping down from the roof.

"Clean that up!" Haki barked, gesturing to the mess of papers.

"Yes, mother," Karma said sarcastically.

Haki sighed, "You shouldn't have ditched," he said, unlocking the door.

"Why not?" Karma challenged, stepping inside the house and immediately dumping his school bag on the table and collapsed on the couch.

Haki raised an eyebrow, glancing at the homework.

"Relax, I did it while you were at school." He said. "Why shouldn't I have ditched?"

"Well, Karma-sama, we learned how to spot demons. You should come to learn how Demon-slayers think, to outfox them."

Karma snorted, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather nap."

"Oh, I spoke to your fiancé today. I told him about our bet, he also knows you're a demon."

"That's ni-" Karma said lazily, turning the TV on and flipped the channels. "You _what now?"_ He hissed, voice dangerously low.

"Uh, I only told your fiancé that you're a demon, and _nobody_ else! It's not like I yelled it at the entire class," Haki squeaked, voice cracking nervously, "Besides, Lord Azazel insisted that you must reveal your demonic heritage only to him!"

"Dammit Haki, if you don't start being careful, you won't wake up tomorrow!"

"He doesn't even know that you're his fiancé! I didn't tell him your name!"

"You're still treading on thin ice Haki." Karma said sweetly.

Haki allowed himself to sink in the couch. "Your Highness, please don't castrate me in my sleep, or do any other sort of mutilation for that matter."

"You know my fiancé's identity, right? I won't think about mutilating you if you give me even the tiniest of hints," he purred.

"Fine!" Haki shrieked, "He's short, around the same height as me, give or take an inch!"

"Thanks, Haki~! How 'bout we watch Sonic Ninja?"

"That works."

 **(a/n)- Next chapter is purely Karma messing with people (and puns), and Nagisa gets closer to discovering the truth.**


	8. Chapter 7: No Supervision

**(a/n)-** **Warning: Bad puns. I'm not very** _ **punny.**_ __ ***gets thrown out window*** **If I owned Assassination Classroom, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

The room was dark and cold, the air-conditioning blasting making the air feel like ice, as the midnight colored curtains refused to let any light in, with the light breaths of someone in sickness.

"Haki~! Wake up!" Karma screeched as he slammed the door open, allowing sunlight to snake its way in and illuminate the area.

"Karma-sama, please close the door! I have a splitting headache, and I threw up last night.. I called myself out from school. I'm sorry to say, but you're gonna have to go it alone." Haki whispered, then promptly shoved his face in the pillow.

Karma slunk out of the room, slamming the door, before a huge mischievous grin broke across his face.

"I guess he's feeling hammered!" **(get it? because Haki has a splitting headache! ahaha.. I'll go jump off a cliff now)** He said to himself, giddy with excitement, as he ran downstairs, sliding down the stairs, then grabbing his bag and running out the door.

Karma stalked over to the entrance to the mountain path, practically bolting up the path, merrily humming to himself one of the ballads of Azazel.

When he finally got to the top of the mountain, Karma barged in the middle of 3rd period, Japanese, noisily slamming his stuff on his desk, causing most students to look up from their work at the newly arrived distraction.

"Welcome, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei greeted, "We're writing poem about the power of tentacles! Please get out your writing journal and get started."

Nodding, Karma scribbled out a poem, as he looked up to see Hayami handing in her poem, only to pull a knife on Koro-sensei, only to have a yellow tentacle catch her wrist.

As an idea struck him, Karma pulled out pieces of an Anti-Sensei knife, sticking the pieces of the knife on his hand, wincing as they burned his flesh.

 _'Ow.. Heh, it'll be worth it to see the look on that Octopus's face.'_ Karma thought smugly, getting up to hand in the poem.

"Oh! Done already, Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei exclaimed, taking the poem from Karma and scanning it. "Excellent work, Karma-kun!"

"Yup! Say, would you give me a congratulatory handshake for showing the magic of tentacles?"

"Sure, why not?" Koro-sensei said, cluelessly extending a tentacle to shake, the tentacle exploding as soon as it made contact to Karma's hand.

The class let put a collective gasp, shocked at how easily Karma had injured their seemingly unkillable teacher

Karma chuckled at Koro-sensei's horrified face, raising his hand so that the demon could see the tiny knife pieces taped to his hand, missing the disapproving look Nagisa gave him.

Karma was standing at the edge of a cliff, near the top of the mountain, waiting for the demon they called Koro-sensei. Waiting for his scheme to take effect.

"Karma-san, that's not very honorable," Nagisa spoke breaking the silence.

Karma let a sadistic grin spread across his face, "Who needs honor? It'll just get in the way of doing the job!"

Nagisa frowned, "We may have differing perspectives, and I want you to understand mine, that honor can get you the kill, Karma-san!" He said quietly, disappointment in Karma painted on his face, "That's what I want to prove to you, by killing Koro-sensei before you!"

Karma looked at him, "Well then, when I kill him-"

A flash of yellow caused the leaves to rustle softly and the grass to sway at the sudden new breeze.

"What is it you would like to talk about, Karma-kun?"

"Well, Teach, you have two choices here, one, you let me fall off this cliff, losing your teaching job, and two, you try to save me, allowing me to kill ya!" Karma said calmly, falling backwards off the cliff towards the forest floor below.

Koro-sensei dove down, using his tentacles to make a net, catching the teenage demon several hundred feet before he hit the bottom, thus saving both of their lives.

"Sorry Karma-kun, but I made a vow when I became a teacher, and I'm not about to break it now!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, bringing them both up to the side of the cliff again. "Promise me you'll never do something so reckless ever again, attempted slaying or not, okay Karma-kun?"

Sighing, Karma shrugged, "Sure, Teach."

Nagisa eyed him wearily, "Karma-san, I still think you should consider fighting with less dangerous tactics."

"I think you should use more dangerous tactics, Shrimp. This honor crap is annoying, and I think I'll show you how a real slayer does it, by doing in Koro-sensei!"

A smile ghosted the smaller teen's face, "You can try, Karma-san, but I'll do him in."

Karma snorted, "As if!"

The pair continued bickering on the way back to class, and Koro-sensei couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swell in his chest, even if the two were talking about killing him. Koro-sensei, dare he think, thought the two might actually be a good couple

 **(I'm so so very sorry for the puns)**

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ノ^o^)ノ（〜^∇^)〜

Once they had gotten back, 4th period had already finished and it was lunchtime once more.

Since the weather was nice, Koro-sensei had decided they could eat outside again, grading papers in a lounge chair while dodging slaying attempts at Mach 20.

Nagisa had decided to eat with Kayano, Sugino and Okuda, and once again, Karma just invited himself along.

"What happened to Fudai-san?" Okuda asked, confused by the lack of Karma's cousin/babysitter.

"Oh, I think he got sick," Sugino said, taking a potato chip and eating it.

"I guess you could say," Karma started with an impish grin, "Haki got sick of Koro-sensei's shit!"

"Karma-san, was that supposed to be a pun?" Kayano asked, taking a bite out of the pudding she packed.

Karma nodded, and pulled out a slip of paper, "Yeah, it was _tear-ible."_ He said, ripping the paper in half.

Nagisa stared at him, desperately wishing for a roll of duck tape right now.

"Now guys, just imagine if you hit your alarm clock when it went off, and it hit you right back.. It would be alarming, wouldn't it?"

Sugino chuckled.

"Sugino-kun, I didn't know you like puns! Traitor!" Nagisa hissed, still wanting that tape.

Karma wasn't fazed by Nagisa's vocalization of his immense dislike of puns, he seemed quite _motivated._

"Never trust an atom. They make up _everything!"_

"Why me?" Nagisa cried, "What did I do in a past life to deserve this?"

"Ah, Nagisa-chan~," Karma started, as he smirked watching the other boy cringe, "This one's for you in particular!"

Karma cleared his throat, as the others listened intently, "If you forget to pay for an exorcism, will you get repossessed?"

The day went on, with at least once every class period, Karma interrupting to tell some awful pun..

 _6th period, Science_  
 _"One day on Mercury lasts about 1,408 hours, the same as one Monday on Earth!"_

8t _h Period, Demon-slaying/Home Economics_  
 _"Have you heard about the Italian cook with an incurable disease? He_ _pasta_ _way."_

Until it was _finally_ time to leave, when Nagisa decided to stop by the red haired pun maniac, and told him, "I hate you, and your awful puns."

Karma had just smirked and winked at him, "You love me! You just don't know it yet.."


	9. Chapter 8: Pro Or Not, We Still Hate You

**(a/n)- Disclaimer: I don't own AssClass.**

"I have an announcement, class! A new teacher will be joining us today!" Koro-sensei announced, right at the beginning of 1st period, the next day. "A real-life, professional Demon-Slayer will be taking over the period for foreign languages." he cheerily said, as the class erupted into excited chattering.

"Oh, what if the new teacher is a crotchety old guy?"

"No way! Koro-sensei didn't say anything about the slayer being retired!"

"Ooh, what if the new teacher is a really hot woman with huuuge boobs?"

"I'd be willing to bet they'd be at least a double d cup."

"GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"Alright class, that's enough, settle down. It's time to get to work!"

As the class started to work quietly, a flash of yellow disrupted their papers as Koro-sensei left, most likely to acquire himself some snacks, as he'd just gotten paid.

By the time Koro-sensei had finally gotten back, it was the end of 3rd period, Japanese, with a gorgeous blonde practically hanging off of him, skimpy outfit causing several boys to lose their focus and stare at her, um, assets.

Koro-sensei said something, and the bombshell giggled, rubbing herself at him, causing the demon's face to turn pink, and Nagisa noticed Kayano had been looking at her chest with some weird jealousy-hatred.

As Karasuma had stood by the demon and the mystery woman, looking rather uncomfortable, he'd decided he'd had enough of the flirting and cleared his throat.

"Oh, right!" the blonde woman said, giggling, "My name's Irina Jelevic, your new foreign language teacher! Nice to meet you all!" she purred.

"...I told you guys she'd be hot." Okajima whispered.

The class' jaws dropped, displaying a message clearly stating, _that's our new teacher?!_

"Irina is one of the best honeypot slayers in the world," Karasuma stated, still very uncomfortable.

"Say, Koro-sensei~" she said sweetly, "Would you mind flying to Vietnam and getting me a special coffee, pretty please?"

"O-of course!" he stuttered, blasting out of the classroom.

"Well, it's time for Phys Ed, so students please get changed and meet me out on the field." Karasuma announced, as the students shuffled out.

He turned to Irina, "The Ministry of Defense sent you, correct?"

She nodded, the flirty sparkle gone from her eyes, replaced by a look of pue business, "Yes, and I intend to get that bounty of 10 billion." she said, proudly smirking, "I have that demon wrapped around my little finger! Those brats won't stand a chance!"

Turning and heading out of the classroom, Karasuma had an uneasy feeling of how the students would take to this new teacher, hell, _he_ thought she was sort of bitchy.

"Oh, Karasuma," she started. _'Oh god.'_ he thought, forcing himself to face her, "Yes, what is it?" he asked, voice a little harsh. "Would you allow me to watch your class, I'd like to watch, it's lonely in here~" she whined.

Karasuma sighed, "I suppose, just don't get in the way of my class," he said turning and stalking out.

Irina smirked again, and walked out trailing behind him.

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"What's up with that blonde woman?" Haki asked, confused, since he and Karma had come late to class, clearly noticing Irina hanging by the top of the hill overlooking the field.

"Oh, Haki-san, that's our new teacher, she's supposed to be a real pro!" Kayano exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm, she doesn't look very professional," Karma remarked, as Koro-sensei suddenly wooshed down, and handed her a coffee, the new teacher suggestively wrapping her arms around him, causing the demon's face to turn pink. Karasuma still looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Heh, look at Karasuma-sensei's face!"  
"I don't think I've ever seen a man look so uncomfortable next to a woman that pretty!" Haki exclaimed.

"Maybe he's gay?" Karma suggested, trying to find why he didn't look happy.

Nagisa snorted, "Or he's Asexual," he said, "You never know."

"Maybe he's uncomfortable because of those huge _things_ on her chest!" Kayano hissed.

"Guys, guys, maybe he likes her and is uncomfortable that she's flirting with Koro-sensei?" Nakamura suggested. "I sorta like them together!"

"Ooh, Nakamura-san, you're right! He's totally just third wheeling." Karma said agreeing.

Karasuma cleared his throat, "Alright students, we'll be learning the weak spots for demons, and learning how to strike where it's most lethal."

"Demons have a weak point at the base of their necks, like a pressure point, of a sort." He explained. taking a dummy that looked suspiciously like Haki's demon form, and drove a knife through the back of its neck.

Haki paled, and Karma poked him, "That's you!" He said, snickering to himself.

"Other weak points include the base of the spine, the face, and the ribcage." Karasuma said, stabbing each point with deadly accuracy.

"Today you'll be separated into pairs, taking turns touching each other with the knife on the weak points on a demon."

Karasuma's phone started ringing, a simple, but rather loud and annoying sound. "I'll be right back. Irina, please watch over them." he said quickly, bolting towards the old campus building.

As Karasuma left, the new teacher just stood there, admiring her nails, as the students just stared, as three bulky and very muscular men walked up, towards the shed, several bags of no doubtly guns and ammo.

"Set up in the shed, would you, boys?" She asked sweetly, "We won't be needing those useless pellets."

"Uh, Irina-sensei?"

She turned to face the speaker, "You are not to address me like that!" She snapped, "Call me Ms. Jelavic!"

Noticing the angry looks on their faces, "Oh, don't worry brats, when I slay him, you'll all get one million!" Irina said smoothly.

At that moment, Karasuma walked over to see his students giving Irina the stink eye, bristling at something she had said.

"Alright class, back to work!" He announced, as the students resumed trying to hit each other.

By the time the sparring was over, the students were worn out, and very ready for lunch.

It was 7th period, English/Foreign Languages, and everyone was jittery with anticipation from getting tips from a professional.

Karma lazily stretched back, wondering why she'd been so rude to the students.

' _What a bitch..Hmm, I have an idea.'_

Irina went inside the classroom, and sat down at the teacher's desk, pulling out a red iPad and writing something on it.

"Aren't you gonna teach us, Bitch-sensei?" Karma said, shifting his golden gaze around the room, seeing their shocked and gawking faces, at his statement.

"Study hall-" she replied, "What did you just call me, brat?!"

"It's Vitch, not Bitch if you must!" She shrieked, "You Japanese people pronounce 'v' like 'b'!" Irina snapped, knowing full well he'd said it on purpose.

"Here, an exercise! Open your mouth and bite your lip like so!" She said, irritated. "And now, hold it like that for the rest of the period!"

If looks could kill, Irina would be very very dead, as the entire class gave her vicious looks, more venomous than a black widow spider.

~  
The next day was looking to be the same, with Irina lounging, her feet on the teacher's desk, with the class still giving her looks of pure hatred.

"Study hall again, brats. I'm a Demon-Slayer, not a teacher! I-" Irina proclaimed, before getting hit in the face with an eraser.

"Who threw that?!" She screeched, as a barricade of various school supplies was hurled at her face.

"If you don't like teaching that much, then why are you at a school?!"

"BRING KORO-SENSEI BACK!"

Irina gaped, running out of the classroom and the angry cries of fed up junior high kids, and bolted to the teacher's lounge.

"KARASUMA THEY THREW SCHOOL SUPPLIES AT MEE!" she wailed. "MAKE THEM APOLOGIZE!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you do something that could have pissed them off?"

"M-maybe.."

"So, were you trying to teach them when they started assaulting you with school supplies?"

"N-no! It was study hall, and I don't know how to teach.. I'm a Demon-Slayer for God's sakes!"

Karasuma sighed, "Go apologize to them."

"What?!" She screeched again, this time louder.

"Apologize," he repeated, "And they'll most likely apologize to you, since they must have thought that you weren't being an adult. Then try to teach."

"Fine.." She grumbled, walking out of the teachers lounge and into the classroom.

Several more vicious glares directed at her made Irina uneasy.

"I came to apologize.." She said softly, and the class proceeded to stare at her.

"What, I really am sorry, and I shouldn't have acted that way!"

"We forgive you," one said, followed by the rest of the kids nodding.

"Does that mean you'll stop calling me that insulting nickname?" She asked hopefully.

The redhead, the kid who'd given her said nickname in the first place, snickered.

"Nope!"


	10. Chapter 9: Demon-Slaying Tactics

**(a/n)- I don't own Assassination Classroom!**

"Today, class, We're going to learn about the different Demon-Slayers abd how they slay demons." Karasuma stated, gesturing to the several government files on the teachers desk.

Nagisa looked over to the back of the classroom, to see his rival-of-a-sort had skipped again. Which was especially suspicious, considering he found out from Haki that Karma was a demon.. And he'd overheard him speaking to Koro-sensei about the Acheronian Civil War.. Which had only raised more questions about if he was going to be forced to marry his rival in March.

Karasuma cleared his throat, snapping Nagisa back to reality. "Firstly, we're going to debunk any myths about Demon-slaying and shed light on the truths. Now, does any one have a myth they'd like to know about?" He asked the class, and a fee kids raised their hands.

"Is holy water for real?" Asked Hazama, as several kids nodded, clearly wondering the same thing.

"Fortunately for us, it is." He said, "Anyone else?"

"Uh, does salt drive off demons?" Nakamura asked.

"To an extent, yes it does. While salt itself does nothing, salt that has been blessed by an Exorcist is lethal." Karasuma said, noting the captivated looks on the class' faces.

Nagisa's interest had piqued.

"Which brings me to my next point, the two different types of Demon-Slayers, Exorcists and Assassins. Both of these terms are just generalizations, since there are a wide variety of styles of both assassins and exorcists." He said. "An Exorcist is a Demon-Slayer that generally blesses the Assassin's tools and preforms protection spells, and or heals Cursed-Wounds, injuries caused by a demon, that without proper treatment are fatal."

Karasuma continued, paying no mind to the slack-jawed students, amazed by the complex world of a Demon-Slayer.

"An Assassin is a Demon-Slayer that generally does the fighting, like fighting with Blessed-Weapons, throwing Holy-Water-Grenades, and physically attacking the demons, and sending them back to Hell." He finished, as Haki managed to collect his jaw and raised his hand.

"Karasuma-sensei, which is Bitch-sensei, Exorcist or Assassin?" He asked.

"Irina is an Assassin, one of the very best in the world, in fact." Karasuma stated, "And I have a feeling that you kids are one day going to become some of the finest Exorcists and Assassins the world has ever seen."

Nagisa thought it was a bit ironic, a Prince of Hell like him learning the ways of a Demon-Slayer, with weapons and magical fighting spells that could kill him in an instant. If his classmates or worse, Karasuma or Bitch-sensei found out about his demonic heritage, he knew he'd be dead.

Karasuma cleared his throat, once again snapping Nagisa back to reality.

"Exorcists and Assassins both hace different ways of slaying demons," He continued. "Assassins use some think called Blessed-Weapons, or what you guys have to kill the creature that's teaching you." Karasuna said.

"Assassins also fight with physical means, i.e. martial arts. Their jobs are also similar to Human Assassins," he continued. "Exorcists have different means of slaying demons. They use Holy-Water-Grenades, water in a grenade-like holder that is enchanted to explode upon coming in contact with a demon. They also generally are long distance fighters that and are the support." He finished, as the bell coughed and wheezed, signaling the end of the school day.

As the students packed their stuff up, preparing to leave, Nagisa hurriedly shoved his things in his bag, not noticing the small book full of all the important Demon-slaying notes he'd been jotting down, and as he bolted out the door, also didn't notice the mischievous grin of the boy with the slicked-back red hair who picked it up.

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"And remind me why I have to be the one that returns it to him, and not you, Haki, since you found it? We're not exactly on good terms, you know."  
Karma drawled, lazing around on the couch as his "cousin" stood at the entrance of their house.

"Because, Your Higness, since you are not on the best terms, I thought it would be a good idea and you two could become friends?" Haki squeaked, unsure of how he'd get out of this without having to reveal his little game, and with all ten of his fingers.

"I feel like there's an ulterior motive here, Haki." Karma said, as Haki struggled not to give in to his piercing gaze.

"Nope, none at all, Sire!" He squeaked nervously, "It's just that I have a crucial phone call to your father, as a progress report!"

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he whined, "I'll go, just hand the thing over."

Haki tossed the notebook, before retreating up to his room, phone in hand, to report to Azazel.

Karma grinned devilishly, deciding if he had to hand it over to the smaller teen, he'd at least take a little look inside.

Flipping open to a random page, Karma's grin faded as he realized Nagisa had drawn a picture of him with devil horns, and had drawn a little speech bubble that read, _'I'm an honorless asshole!'_

That rotten snake. Reaching over to grab a sharpie, he flipped the page drawing a rather cartoonish drawing of the other teen, giving him snake eyes, fangs and a forked tongue, as well as a speech bubble that said, _'I'm a snakey little bitch!'_

Once satisfied with his drawing, Karma flipped back to the cover and copied the address written there into Google Maps, and printed the directions out, and left.

Standing before the apartment marked on the notebook, and rapped his knuckles on the hard surface.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling blunette woman, her hair cut to her chin, who somehow simultaneously gave off a cold, terrifying vibe, and a warm, welcoming one.

"Uh, is this the Shiota residence?" He asked, and the woman nodded. "I'm Akabane Karma, one of Nagisa-kun's classmates, and I'm here to return something he dropped at school today."

Her face instantly brightened, "Oh, welcome Karma-kun. Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked, gesturing to the inside of the apartment.

"That would be great, Shiota-san!"

"Please, call me Hiromi. Nagisa-chan isn't here right now, I'm afraid she's at the arcade with Sugino and a couple other kids."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

As Nagisa unlocked the door to his house, he was hit with the sounds of laughter. Did his mother have a friend over?

"Ah, would you like another cup of tea?"

"Sure thing, Hiromi-san!"

Wait. Was that _Karma_ of all people?

Rushing into the room, his suspicions were confirmed, as Karma was sitting right at the table, looking rather pleased with himself.

" _You!"_ Nagisa hissed, as Karma stuck his tongue out at him.

Hiromi returned with Karma's tea. "Oh, Nagisa-chan, you're home! Karma-kun stopped by to drop your notebook off."

"Really?" He said through gritted teeth, "How nice of you, Karma-kun."

"Sure thing, Nagisa-chan~! Say, it's been real pleasant, Hiromi-san, but I better be on my way!" He purred, standing up.

"The pleasure's all mine, Karma-kun! How about one of these days you should stop by for dinner?"

They exchanged pleasantries, with Karma leaving, (finally) but before Nagisa could sneak off to his room, Hiromi stopped him. "So, is he your boyfriend, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa cringed, "N-no, he's just my classmate," he said, embarrassed.

"Well, he was so nice to stop by and to give you this," she said, handing him the notebook.

"Thanks mom! I'll be working on homework until dinner," he said quickly, running into his room.

Opening the notebook to his little demon drawing, Nagisa noticed the sharpie marks on the edge of the page. Curiosity overtaking him, Nagisa flipped to the next page and was greeted with Karma's own delightful artwork.

"I'm going to get that jerk," he hissed.


	11. Chapter 10: Midterms

( **a/n)- I don't own, blah blah blah..**

"As you all know, Midterms are next week, and I want you all to get a place in the top 50 places!" Koro-sensei proclaimed.

Almost immediately, anxious whispers arose from the kids.

"I'm sure you'll all be able to.. I'll tutor you all," Koro-sensei said, grinning, "With my clones!" As a flurry of many clones all moving at Mach speed with headbands of each student's worse subjects.

The clones stopped moving, and dissipated, as Koro-sensei stood at the desk, with a serious look on his face.

"Currently, you're all just riding on Demon-slaying, thinking 'oh! I'll just kill him and get the bounty,'" he said, voice harsh, "But what you aren't thinking is of what you're going to do after, if you manage to kill me."

"You can't just rely on the ten billion.. One day, you'll be normal humans, in the normal world," he continued. "That's why, in order to sharpen your second blade, I'll leave the school if you don't end up in the top 50 places."

Cries of outrage and anger filled the classroom, demanding an explaination for this mad behavior.

"So, let's get studying!" He exclaimed.

Once again, the blur and afterimages of many clones and their various headbands for the students, and the class began feverishly working, to insure the Octopus wouldn't leave their school and quite possibly destroy the earth before the March deadline.

"Why do I get the Naruto headband?!" Shouted Terasaka, as his friends snickered at the implications of Terasaka being bad at everything.

"They're really motivated.." Murmured Irina, "I never thought that such brats could work so hard.."

"They don't want him to leave the school," Karasuma stated, "It's pretty simple."

Irina frowned, "They may take this the wrong way, who's to say they won't lose their crap?"

In the teacher's lounge, the principal sat, gaze fixed on a rubix cube, as he fidgeted with it, as he asked, "Do you all know about my educational philosophy?"

As Koro-sensei joined Irina and Karasuma, unbeknownst to the eavesdropper outside.

"Oh, who's this?" Koro-sensei asked cheerily.

"This is Principal Asano, or in other words, our boss."

"Ayyee!" Koro-sensei shrieked, "I am so very sorry you had to hike all the way up that mountain, can I do anything to make you more comfortable, sir?"

"No, I'm fine," Principal Asano replied, "Have you ever heard of the so-called worker ant effect?" He asked.

Koro-sensei shook his yellow octopus head.

"The worker ant effect is where 20% works hard, 20% slacks off, and the remaining 60% is average." Asano stated, "My goal is to create a school where 95% works hard, and the remaining 5% of slackers are used as a sort of motivation for the hard workers."

Koro-sensei stared at him curiously, as the principal continued, "My concern is about the fact the E-Class, which are the 5%, are becoming more.. Hard working, and are beginning to rival the others," he said, the smile on his face turning dark, "In other words, your class is messing with my system. Just earlier this week, a D-Class teacher reported that two of his students were threatened by an E-Class kid."

Koro-sensei remained silent, as Asano continued once more, "I won't try to get in the way of your little Demon-slaying that's going on in this classroom, but I am concerned for the system that I've been working so hard to keep pristine to be threatened by the students in this class, and I'm asking for you to reign in your students." He finished.

Asano stood up, pulling a silver wire puzzle from his pocket, "I'd like to see you solve this in one second," he said, and tossed it at Koro-sensei, who shrieked and frantically scrambled to solve it.

As he exited the room, Asano noticed the short blunette kid, looking up at him.

"Hello there," he greeted, "Good luck on your midterms," he said dryly, turning and leaving the E-Class building.

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Finally, after a few nerve wracking days, Class 3-E got their results back

There was an aura of unhappiness, as the class knew the impending doom if what was going to take place with their teacher.

"I underestimated the principal's willingness to keep his system intact, and I can't bear to face you," Koro-sensei said.

A knife whizzed through the room, aimed straight for Koro-sensei's head.

"Oh, so you're gonna leave, just like that, simply because we didn't do well on some test, when we're the kids with the worst grades in school?" Karma asked, walking towards the front of the room. "Not all of us got bad grades," he said, flashing the high scores at the teacher.

"I think he's just using this as an excuse to turn tail and run," he jeered, "Like a fraidy-cat!"

Noticing Koro-sensei's hesitation to respond, the rest of the class quickly picked up on Karma's scheme.

"Chicken!"

"I didn't know a super-demon capable of destroying the world was such a coward!"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"I am not a coward!" Koro-sensei screeched, "And I suppose I'll be staying then!"

The class breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be able to study with their demonic teacher for a while more.

"However, at the finals, we will have our vengeance!" He yelled, as the class joined in with chatter of how they're going to be better, and so on.

"Vengeance!"

Karma just smirked, leaning back in his chair, a smug look painted on his face.

 **(a/n)- sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer, I swear! There will also be more Karma-Nagisa interactions!**


	12. Chapter 11: Fall In Love, Already!

(a/n)- I don't own AssClass, unfortunately!

He had to set them up. He HAD to.

Haki shivered, watching Karma hold something over Nagisa's head, the latter hissing, then kicking the taller demon in the balls.

'I wish I never made that stupid bet!' Haki thought sullenly, watching the pair's bickering, taking a bite out of his apple.

Nakamura sat beside him, "They act like a married couple," she remarked, "I think they'd be cute together! Now somebody just has to hook 'em up!"

"You're a genius, Nakamura-san!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I'm going to set them up!"

Nakamura grinned, "I'd like to see that, Nagisa's been constantly complaining about what an asshole he is, and how much he wants to 'kick his rude ass', though I just think Nagisa thinks he's cute."

"I'll find a way for that to happen," Haki stated, determined, "I need them together."

'So that I win this stupid bet and His Highness leaves me the hell alone.'

"Nagisa-kun, do you wanna come over to my house today and work on homework?" Haki asked casually, leaning by the desk, as the other kid packed up his things.

"Sure, Haki-kun, just let me text my mom." Nagisa said, pulling his phone out and tapped away. His face lit up, as he scanned the reply. "She said yes!" Nagisa exclaimed excitedly.

"Great!" Haki said happily, "Let's get going!"

When Haki unlocked the door, allowing Nagisa and himself to step through the doorway, with Karma sprawled out on the couch once more, rapidly flipping the channels on their TV.

"Haki~! Get me a snack, would ya?"

Karma asked lazily pulling himself up to look at the other demon, then narrowed his eyes when he saw Nagisa. "Why is he here?"

Haki chuckled nervously, "We're going to work on homework, Your Hi-, erm, I mean Karma-sama." He stuttered, as Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," the redhead said, standing, "I'll be outside, then."

Nagisa watched Karma stalk off to the backyard. "Where's he going?"

Haki snorted, "Probably to go brood on the roof. He does that when he's irritated, or upset." He said, plopping down on the couch. "Let's just get started."

Nagisa nodded, and sat down on the other couch, pulling out the homework, and a pencil.

"Nagisa-kun, is there anything you'd like to snack on?" Haki asked, "We have cheetos, and-"

"No thank you, Haki-kun. I'm fine," Nagisa assured him. "Let's just get to work."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Nagisa was 99% sure that Haki was up to something, and that something was rather horrifying.

When Nagisa and Haki had finished their homework, (and Karma stopped brooding and had come down from the roof) Haki had invited Nagisa to stay for dinner.

Except when he'd sat down, Haki only set the table for two, and lit a candle.

Suspicious, and yet Haki acted as if he had no alternative motives.

When Karma had sat down, and started eating, Haki had said some lame excuse about needing to call his aunt to check in about something, and ran off, giggling like a school girl, effectively leaving him and Karma alone together.

Nagisa did not like being forced to be alone with somebody he thought was a huge jerk, nor did he like that said jerk was also suspicious about Haki, and had decided to use it as an opportunity to be a huge asshole.

"So, Nagisa-chan~, this seems awfully like a date to me~!" He purred, sipping on one of his beloved juice boxes.

"I noticed," he said flatly, picking at what appeared to be macaroni. "Haki-kun is up to something."

"That he is. Say, since he can't cook to save his life, how about you eat this instead?" Karma asked mischievously, handing him a bag of chips that were already open.

'Maybe it's a peace offering?' He thought as he took a chip out of the bag and ate it.

Nagisa felt like his mouth was on fire, and frantically jumped out of his seat to get a drink of water, to soothe the burning sensation in his throat, Karma howling in laughter.

Haki walked in at that exact moment, frowning as he saw the scene before him.

"Karma-sama, what did you do?!" Haki shrieked, his high voice piercing the air.

"Why I simply gave him a specialty of mine, wasabi chips!" Karma said, grinning like a fool.

Nagisa grabbed a cup out of the dishwasher, filled it with water, then dumped it on Karma's head.

"That's for the chips, asshole!" He hissed.

Karma stopped laughing and frowned, "Haki, where did you go anyways?"

"I had to check in with your parents, tell them about school, etcetera." He said quickly, avoiding Nagisa's suspicious gaze.

"Haki-kun, were you trying to set us up on a date?" He asked casually.

"A d-date?!" Haki stuttered, "N-no, of course not!" He shrieked, rather panicked, confirming Nagisa's suspicions.

'Haki said that he'd be feverishly working to hook up my fiancé and I.. I really hope it's not Karma-san.'

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

This was not going well.

When Haki had walked in the kitchen to check on the two demons, only to find Karma had tricked Nagisa with one of his favorite tactics. Spicy food.

Then of course the prince had laughed at Nagisa, who then took it upon himself to douse the other teen in water, which started another bout of bickering.

'That stupid bet is as good as lost..' He thought miserably.

It was a few hours later, and he'd asked Nagisa if it was okay for him to stay over, since they were going to have an exam in Demon-Slayer's tactics the next day, and Haki had a lot of cramming to do.

Karma had scoffed at the idea of an exam on Demon-slaying tactics, ("I'm a demon." he'd said, "It's really stupid if I were to be forced to learn about all the ways that people can kill me,")

Nagisa had texted his mom, and she'd agreed to it, so Haki had bought a couple of energy drinks and had made some popcorn, and they'd decided to study on the roof, beneath the stars, and Haki had forced Karma to be there too.

"Why do I have to be here Haki~" he whined. "I ditch that class for a reason, and I certainly don't want to listen to your boring slaying crap!"

"Karma-san, I thought you liked brooding on the roof," Nagisa said, flipping through his pages of extensive notes on the subject.

"I do, and it's not brooding," Karma whined childishly.

"Then why don't you do whatever the hell you like to do up here and leave Haki-kun and I alone? We're trying to study."

Karma pouted, then shoved his hand in the bowl of popcorn, crunching noisily.

'Now's my chance! Now I just gotta leave them alone and hope they don't kill each other.'

"I have to go to the restroom, Nagisa-kun. I'll be right back," he said quickly, standing and jumping down, in to a tree, and angling himself so he could get a full view of their interactions.

"Nagisa-chan~! I'm bored!" Karma whined.

"Then go do whatever you like to do when you're ditching," the smaller teen snapped.

Karma turned away, and pulled out a gaming device, and then proceeded to play a level on it.

"Nagisa-chan~! It's quite.. Romantic out here, don't you think?"

"Uh, I guess so.." Nagisa said cautiously.

"There's something I want to tell you," Karma said, leaning in to meet Nagisa's cerulean gaze, as the shorter demon blushed.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Karma-chan."

Haki gulped. Clearly, he was going to need a lot of help if he was to make them fall in love before March.

'I'm so screwed.'


	13. Chapter 12: Stay Safe In Kyoto, Kids! P1

**(a/n)- I don't own Assassination Classroom! *casually blasts Bonetrousle while writing this***

 **Full title:**

 **Stay Safe In Kyoto, Kids! Period One**

"Today we're learning about the tactics of an Assassin-style Demon-Slayer." Karasuma announced.

The aura of excitement filled the classroom, as the class started chattering, jittery with anticipation.

Karasuma cleared his throat, "Assassins typically fight the battles with Blessed-Weapons, as I mentioned in a previous class, and those are the guns and knives you all have."

"Karasuma-sensei, what are you getting at," Haki asked, irritated.

"Well, Fudai-kun, since you asked so nicely," Karasuma said loudly, as Haki blushed. "I've decided that your exam today is going to be a one-on-one fighting match!"

'Well, shit.' Haki thought, 'if he makes me fight, they'll know I'm a demon!'

Looking over to Nagisa, Haki noted that he too had a freaked out expression painted on his face.

"The way this will work is two students will fight each other with the anti-demon knives, and if one manages to tap their opponent with their knife, they pass. This exam is only for those who are studying Assassin-style Demon-slaying, so if you're an Exorcist, don't worry."

"Karasuma-sensei, does the person who didn't hit their opponent fail?" asked Kayano, a worried look on her face.

"No, in fact, there will be a second round for the people who failed the first time around. We'll keep fighting until everyone has gone. And if a few kids still failed, then they'll have to write an essay on how an Assassin fights based of their observation of their classmates."

Hazama raised her hand, "Karasuma-sensei, hypothetically speaking, what if we find out one of our classmates is a demon in disguise?" She asked, and Haki felt his heartbeat spike up in his chest.

"Them Irina or I will take them out." Karasuma stated. "A demon in this class endangers all of you, and they may decide to kill all of us. It's best to kill them before it happens."

'FFUUUUUUU-'

"Class, it's time to head outside for the exams," Karasuma said, looking up at the clock.

Once everyone was outside, Karasuma cleared his throat again, "The bracket for the first round is as follows, Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun, Nakamura-san and Kayano-san, Fudai-kun and Shiota-kun,"

Haki looked over at Nagisa and the pair shared a sigh of relief.

As Karasuma finished reading off the list, the Exorcists and an usually absent face sat on the hill to watch.

"Hmm, who do I want to win, Short or Shorter?"

Everyone turned to see Karma sitting, rather amused by the whole spectacle.

"Akabane-kun, it seems you decided to show up to class for once," Karasuma said, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm just here to watch," he said casually. "Besides, weren't the details about the school trip gonna be released today after class?"

Karasuma grunted, "I suppose so," he began, "Still, you should attend this class."

Karma shrugged, "Maybe."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"Alright everyone," Karasuma announced, "Let's begin."

Karma had decided to ignore everyone's matches, but his "cousin's" and the blunette's.

As they cautiously circled each other, a realization dawned upon Karma.

'Huh,' he thought, amused. 'They're about the same height.'

The Exorcists were too busy watching the other matches go on, in a battle royale style, to notice the match between the two short teens, which, in Karma's opinion, was the most intriguing of all.

Nagisa walked towards Haki calmly, a small smile on his face.

Haki relaxed his tense posture a bit, and Nagisa lunged, tapping his knife delicately on Haki's shoulder, making the other boy fall straight on his ass, causing a chuckle emerge from Karma's throat.

'Wow, that was something you'd never expect from a shrimp like him.. That's actually sorta terrifying..'

Karma didn't notice that Karasuma had also spied Nagisa's little trick, cautiously making his way over to the pair, as a stunned Haki was pulled to his feet by Karasuma.

'Wait. they're about the same height..'

~ _ **IMPORTANT FLOOSHBOOK~**_

 _ **"You know my fiancé's identity, right? I won't think about mutilating you if you give me even the tiniest of hints," he purred.**_

 _ **"Fine!" Haki shrieked, "He's short, around the same height as me, give or take an inch!"**_

 _ **"Thanks, Haki~!"**_

 _ **~END FLOOSHBOOK ~**_

Karma cringed at the memory, 'God, I hope he's not my fiancé...'

"Winner of Match 7, Shiota-kun!" Karasuma's loud announcement brought Karma back to reality.

"Nagisa-kun won?" Sugino exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah," Karma said, grinning. "He took out Haki in less then a minute!" He purred, sticking his tongue out at Haki, oblivious to Nagisa's red cheeks.

"Alright class, round two of the exams will be held next week," Karasuma stated, "Since the school trip takes up the remainder of our week."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"Groups need to be of at least six people!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.

The kids scrambled to get into groups, excited jabbering filled the room.

"Nagisa-kun, do you wanna be in our group?" Kayano asked, "So far, there's Sugino-kun, myself, and that's about it.." She said.

Nagisa nodded, "Sure!"

"Got room for two more?" Haki asked, dragging his cousin over to the group, the latter sipping on a juice box.

"Sure!" Kayano said happily, before Nagisa could protest.

"Hey guys, Kanzaki-san doesn't have a group, and all the others already have six members," Sugino said sheepishly, gesturing to the girl beside him.

"Of course," Haki said, voice coming out more like a squeak than actual words, "There's like 29 people in the class, so one group is okay with like 7 people."

'Or, you know,' Nagisa thought, 'We could just kick Karma out."

"Class, in order to insure we have a fun time, I went to Kyoto ahead of time to make a travel guide for all the hot places!" Koro-sensei cried, handing everyone an incredibly heavy and thick book.

"THAT'S A HUGE BOOK!"

Kanzaki giggled, "It's okay guys," she said, "I'll just make a smaller, improved version. Nothing will go wrong!"

Oh, how wrong she was...

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 13: Stay Safe In Kyoto, Kids! P2

**(a/n)- Don't own, bleh.**

 **Full title: Stay Safe In Kyoto, Kids! Period 2**

The train station was rather crowded, and the Class A through Class D kids looked at the Demon-Slayers to be in disdain, unaware of their daunting task.

Haki sighed, clearly wishing to be in first class with the rest of the kids.

"Haki-kun, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wish those assholes knew what we have to deal with.." He said softly.

Two of Nagisa's dirt bag ex-classmates sneered at the class, sticking their tongues out at the outcasts.

Haki flipped them off, and the kids turned to their teachers, probably whining about the 'mean delinquent who watches too many American flicks'.

As the classes waited to board the trains, many young men, and a few young women, became slack-jawed at the beauty of the blonde bombshell approaching the E-Class kids.

Okajima whistled, "Damn!"

"I'd like to get a piece of that!" Takabayashi muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"Go change, Irina," Karasuma bluntly stated.

"Eh? IT TOOK ME ALL MORNING TO GET THIS TO LOOK THIS GOOD!" she screeched, but quickly shut her mouth as Karasuma gave her a stern look.

The various groups chattered aimlessly once they got to their seats, pausing only to snicker at Irina moping about being forced to change into sweatpants, since Karasuma deemed her skanky attire, 'not school appropriate.'

In Haki's group, Karma and Nagisa continued their never-ending bickering, Kayano read food magazines, and Sugino tried to flirt with Kanzaki, whom was jotting down notes about the sights of Kyoto in a much smaller, homemade travel guide, to no avail.

Haki himself felt very bored, desperately hoping for something to happen.

"Kanzaki-san, would you mind heading to get snacks with me?" Kayano asked, "I'm sure we're all hungry," she added.

"Of course, Kayano-san!"

"Kayano-san, Kanzaki-san, can I come too? I don't want to be stuck with my cousin," he said, thinking a moment before adding, "And his lover."

"Haki, I can assure you, I'd rather go to hell than date him." Karma hissed, clearly annoyed, as Nagisa turned, very, very red.

Kayano noticed this and frowned **(*hisses* this is painful for me to write..I DON'T SHIP IT.)**

Haki didn't like where the conversation was going, so he managed to speak out, "Kayano-san, Kanzaki-san, let's get that food now!"

~ (not directly Haki's POV, general 3rd person)

The three oafish teenagers spied a trio of junior high kids, dressed in the preppy uniforms of a private school.

"Ugh, prep school snobs," one hissed, glaring as the three bolted past, muttering quick 'pardon me's, running to the next cabin.

The girl with long black hair, behind the rust-haired boy and the girl with green hair uttered a soft sorry, not noticing the small travel guide she'd dropped, and the brutes who picked it up.

"Well boys," the leader said with a wicked grin on his face, "Let's return this to the lady.."

"Uh, Ryūkiq-sama, isn't this the same girl?" One of his cronies asked, pointing to a photo he held.

"Hmm," the leader mused, "This is gonna be more interesting than we previously thought."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

The place the E-Class was staying was a quaint little inn, whereas the A though D Classes got to stay at a five star hotel. The E-Class was in the lobby, getting ready to head upstairs, exhausted from travel.

"That's strange," Kanzaki muttered softly, rooting through her things, "I could of swore I had it!"

"Had what, Kanzaki-san?"

"My travel guide! It had all of our routes, and I think I lost it.."

"Ah, oh well, we can't do anything about it now, besides, we have to rest up to go sight seeing tomorrow!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, dodging attempted slayings.

"Alright everyone," Karasuma announced, "There are two big rooms, one for boys and one for girls. There is also a bathhouse, and each gender will bathe while the other sets up. Girls will use the bath first." He said, turning and walking away, "Oh, and boys: No peeping."

"Yes Karasuma-sensei!"

"Uh, Koro-sensei, can I speak to you about something?"

"Of course, Haki-kun, what is it?"

Haki tugged at the collar of his yukata. "Uh, hypothetically speaking, let's just pretend that two of the boys in this class are Princes of Hell, on opposite sides of a war, engaged to each other, but neither of them know who their betrothed is, but they despise one another.."

Koro-sensei looked interested, "..Go on, Haki-kun."

"Let's also say that another boy is another demon, an adviser to one of the princes, and he made a bet, that by March of next year, with the prince that if he falls in love, the adviser gets to name the first child, but if the princes still hate each other, then the price, who's a sadist, gets to torture the adviser for a hundred years."

Koro-sensei jolted up with excitement, "Ooh, this would make a wonderful romance novel!"

Haki decided to ignore that, "So, the princes still hate each other, and hypothetically, since it's August, and the adviser has no idea what to do, and he doesn't want to be tortured, what do you think he could do?"

Koro-sensei sat thoughtfully for a moment, then asked, "Does one of these princes happen to be Karma-kun?"

Haki fell backwards, startled. "N-no! O-of course not!" He shrieked shrilly.

"Nyehehehe, it's okay, Haki-kun, he told me himself," he said, cheekily grinning, "Your secret is safe with me!"

Haki blushed, "Y-yeah, Karma is he one I made a bet with.."

"And who's his fiancé?" Koro-sensei asked eagerly.

Haki turned redder, clearly very embarrassed to be discussing such things with his perverted octopus of a teacher. "Erm, Nagisa-kun.."

"Really?!" Koro-sensei shrieked, shocked.

"They seriously don't like each other, and I really don't want a hundred years of Karma's torture, which usually involves wasabi and mustard." Haki dejectedly said. "I really don't know what to do.."

"I'll help you hook them up, at all costs!" Koro-sensei declared. "Who knows, maybe you'll win.." He said, "With my help, of course.." Koro-sensei said mischievously, his face stripped with green.

"Thank you, Koro-sensei!"

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"Come on guys, it's totally safe, I checked the alley ways and it's the fastest way to get to our Slaying site!" Karma insisted, gesturing to the alleyway, dark and in the general direction of their destination.

"Oh, sure, what could go wrong? Traipsing on down a creepy alleyway in a foreign city, with foreign gangs. and criminals lurking about?" Haki asked sarcastically.

"Haki-kun might be right, Karma-kun." Kayano said nervously, "What if something bad happens?"

Karma snorted, "If anyone tries to hurt someone in this group, I'll make sure they never walk again~!"

Karma watched his groupmates proceed cautiously in the alley way, staying slightly behind, as he felt the malicious aura of another demon in the area.

"-Well, well, well boys, look what we have here.. Some stuck up private school brats!" The leader hissed, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, fangs glinting, as his band of high school delinquents snickered, circling the group.

"We have to be going now, we're very sorry!" Haki squeaked, panicked.

One of them stepped closer, and grabbed him by his collar, wrinkling his tie as Haki struggled to free himself. "Nah, we'd like to play a while! You ain't goin' nowhere!"

Haki gulped nervously, as Sugino protectively put an arm in front of Kanzaki.

The thug sniffed Haki, as the short demon cringed, "What the hell are you," he said, looking at Haki, "Doin' with them, of all things," he hissed, fangs bared as he gestured to the scared group of teenage Demon-Slayers.

Karma frowned, deciding enough was enough and he needed to step in, and quit lurking behind everyone. He picked up a glass bottle, and smashed it, brandishing his new weapon, with a smile that could make even a grown man soil himself.

"Shit!" Yelled the thug holding Haki, dropping the struggling demon on his rear. The thugs moved away cautiously, and the leader stepped back, his cigarette falling from his lips.

"Why are you here?!" one asked, fear obvious in his voice. Another dropped to his knees and began begging for mercy.

"Milord, please don't make me go back, I don't wanna go back!" The thug wailed.

"Leave," Karma said calmly, his malicious smirk still on his face, "And don't bother me or my friends ever again."

They nodded, and a few of the members of the gang slunk back, as Karma didn't notice the leader behind him until it was too late, and he blacked out.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 14: Stay Safe In Kyoto, Kids! P3

**(a/n)- I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.. (^_-).. Don't worry, we get some development for our main pair! Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm tired of disclaimers.**

Karma woke up with a splitting headache, and with a panicked group, and Haki shaking him, while shrieking about how he needed to wake up.

"Guys?" Karma said, confused as he shot up from the ground, taking in Nagisa, Sugino, and Haki's concerned faces. "Where's Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san?"

Sugino looked away, "They got kidnapped by those high school kids," he said softly, clenching his fist.

"Oh," was all Karma said, as the clouds covered the sun, fluffy marshmallow color becoming tinted gray.

He pushed himself off the ground, careful to avoid he glass shards everywhere, dusting himself off, "Well, let's go find the girls, and kick those losers back to hell, where they belong!" He said, grinning.

Sugino and Haki nodded, as they ran out of the alley to either go find Koro-sensei, or to try to call Karasuma.

As he turned to leave the creepy alley, and hopefully find some Tylenol, Nagisa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Karma-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say.. Uh, what you did today.. Was.. Uh, really cool," Nagisa said, his cheeks tinted pink. "You're not as much of an ass as I previously thought.."

Against his better judgment, Karma turned away very quickly, hoping to hide how red his face had become. "Thanks, Nagisa-kun," he said, somehow managing to avoid sounding like a hyper school girl, who'd been complimented by her crush. **( wink wink nudge nudge)**

Karma turned and bolted away from the alley, the strange, warm feeling in his chest, comforting, but weird.

"Thank you, come again!" The store clerk cheerily said, handing him the bag with the bottle of Tylenol.

Karma gave a nod, and stepped out of the pharmacy, since he didn't think the inn had any headache medicine, and he felt a little too freaked out about his chat with Nagisa, and he was utterly confused about the warm feelings he'd gotten from the encounter, so he'd been avoiding the other teen, for now at least.

"Karma-sama, Koro-sensei found the kidnapper's hideout," Haki said casually, though his voice went up an octave, cracking, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ah, Haki, didn't see ya there." He said, surprised.

"They caught my aura," Haki said worriedly, "What if they tell the class, and they try to-"

"Haki, it's fine!"

"How can you say that?!" He hissed, as they walked back to the inn, navigating the crowded sidewalks.

"Eh, they thought I was Dad-"

"That's even worse!" Haki shrieked.

"Haki, let me finish!" He whined, "Besides, I'll just make sure they don't talk.. The old fart sure has a lot of power, and I look just like him!" He purred.

Haki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The old warehouse was a crusty, ugly thing, and yet somehow the inside was even more hideous, with rotting wood, stained concrete, and covered windows, with barely any light filtering in.

Karma felt giddy, since he hadn't played any real mind games since he'd come to the Surface, and toying with Haki had gotten old after three days.

Peeking out from a pillar, he noticed the oafs aiming to strike Kanzaki. Karma cursed under his breath as Sugino emerged from his hiding spot with a gallant battle cry, trying to attack a tall one with a serpent tatoo on his face.

A former soldier of Pythagoras, undoubtedly whom fleed the war. Sugino's brave attempt failed miserably, as the demon threw him down on the ground, and Karma decided he'd come out of hiding early.

Nagisa and Haki must've thought the same thing, since they too had left their hiding spots and Haki, who looked terrified, was holding the travel guide.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Drawled the leader, fangs glinting in the dark lighting.

"Ryūki-sama, should I kill 'em?" Asked the tatooed demon, stepping forward and holding Sugino by the back of his shirt, and gesturing to the group.

"Not now," Ryūki snapped. "You," he hissed, pointing to Karma.

"Hmm? Ryū-chan, what is it? Do you want me to not slit your throat? If you want mercy, then I'm afraid you're talking to the wrong person."

"Why are you here, of all places? Shouldn't you be-"

"Ryū-chan, if you finish that sentence, you'll be very dead, very soon." He purred. "We've come for our friends, and if you let them go, we won't kill you."

Ryūki and his cronies had been so preoccupied with Karma, that they had failed to notice Haki sneak up behind the tatooed demon, and hit him over the head with the travel guide, allowing Sugino to be freed from his grasp, and to run to the girls, and free them, as a vicious fight broke out.

The roof crashed in, as Koro-sensei landed, effectively scaring the kidnappers and backing up the group.

"You little shits have messed with my students.."

~ (I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES)

"I can't believe that actually happened," Kayano exclaimed, as she turned the page in her magazine, on the train, during the trip back to Tokyo.

Karma nodded, "It was really weird," he agreed, remembering the funny warm feeling.

Kanzaki leaned her head into Sugino's shoulder, nuzzling him in her sleep. "At least something good came out of this whole mess," Sugino said sheepishly, remember how Kanzaki had kissed him, and they'd started dating.

"Encountering demons on a school trip to Kyoto.." Kayano mused. "Karma-kun, why did they recognize you?" She asked suddenly.

Nagisa nodded, "Why did they recognize you, Karma-san?"

Karma grinned mischievously, "Let's just say, I have a bit of a rep with the demons." He said smoothly.

Kayano giggled, then continued to read her magazine, and Nagisa turned to look out the window.

As Karma sat, staring out the window, and clicking a pen, pondering the meaning of the alley chat with Nagisa, the thought briefly crossed his mind, maybe a compliment from his rival was so flattering, he felt proud? No, it wasn't pride..

What was it?

...A _crush_?

"Karma-san, if you don't stop tapping that stupid pen, I will take it from you and I will _break_ it."

...

Probably not. Not yet, at least.


	16. Chapter 15: A Chat With His Grace

**(a/n)- HOLY CATS YOI IS GETTING A MOVIEE! *SCREAMS* ehehe.. This chapter is more of a filler, since in the plot there's more tests, and I don't wanna write more tests.**

 **Disclaimer: Yusei Mastui owns AssClass, not me.**

It was a Saturday, the week after the whole mess in Kyoto, and it was wonderful to not have to spend a long while climbing a freaking mountain.

Granted, there was a path, but still. Walking uphill had never been Haki's strong point, what with the short legs and all.

As he lay stretched out on the couch, Haki decided he wasn't going to move, since it was blissfully about 10 am, Karma (thank god,) was still sleeping, leaving Haki all to himself.

Flipping through the channels for about half an hour, before finally landing on the Food Network, Haki allowed himself to sink into the cushions.

Then the phone rang, a loud, annoying noise, and Haki sighed and hoisted himself up, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Akabane household, how may I be of service?"

"Haki, it's time you update me on what's been happening with Karma and his fiancé."

'Oh craaap..'

"Well, Your Grace, Lord Karma has met his fiancé, and well, as fate would have it, they're classmates. The prince doesn't know the identity of his fiancé, since of your condition."

 _ **IMPORTANT FLOOSHBOOK ~**_

 _ **As Karma stormed out of the room, most likely to go brood at the walls of the keep, Haki turned to return to his chambers, also in a brooding mood.**_

 _ **"Haki, stay. There is something I wish to discuss with you."**_

 _ **Haki gulped,,"Yes, Your Grace?"**_

 _ **"In order to insure Karma has a chance to fall in love with his fiancé, if you find out the identity of Karma's fiancé, I want you to withhold his identity." Azazel stated. "Karma would most likely try to kill his betrothed to get out of the marriage, and I want a grandchild. Make sure that doesn't happen."**_

 _ **"Of course, Your Grace!"**_

 _ **~ END FLOOSHBOOK ~**_

At the other end of the line, Azazel chuckled briefly, then asked, "And how does Karma feel about his fiancé?"

'Oh fuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Initially, the prince and his fiancé disliked each other immensely, but since then, they're slowly liking each other more and more!" Haki said quickly, trying not to sound panicked.

"It's better than nothing, I suppose," Azazel mused. "Is Karma there? I would enjoy speaking with him."

"I'm afraid he's sleeping in, Your Grace. It's Saturday."

"Oh, right," Azazel said absentmindedly. "Well, have him call me back, later."

Haki nodded, "Yes, Your Grace!" He said, as Azazel hung up.

Haki sighed. His phone buzzed in his hand, and he opened up the messaging app.

 **To: Me**

 **From: Nagisa-kun, at 10:46 am**

 **[Haki-kun, um, this has been on my mind for a while now.. But what the hell did you mean by 'first child'? My fiancé is a guy, right?]**

 **To: Nagisa-kun**

 **From: Me, at 10:47 am**

 **[Uhh, yes, he is. Demons having kids works differently from humans having kids. If two demons wanna have a kid, their parts don't really matter. It's hard to explain..]**

 **To: Me**

 **From: Nagisa-kun, 10:48 am**

 **[So their genitals don't matter?]**

 **To: Nagisa-kun**

 **From: Me, 10:50 am**

 **[Not really. My sister and her wife have twins, and it sorta works like the stork, but basically demons both go to these things called 'Genetic combination labs' and submit some of their cells, and in like 9 months the baby is given to the parents.]**

 **To: Me**

 **From: Nagisa-kun, 10:51 am**

 **[That's actually kinda cool.. So, now that I know how demon babies are made, WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY FIRST CHILD]**

 **To: Nagisa-kun**

 **From: Me, 10:52 am**

 **[I was implying that if you fall in love, you'll want a kid and I get to name that kid. I like the name Astrid, quite a bit.** **(─** **─)** **]**

 **To: Me**

 **From: Nagisa-kun, 10:53 am**

 **[Ughhhh I don't even know who he is]**

 **To: Me**

 **From; Nagisa-kun, 10:53 am**

 **[gtg]**

Haki slammed his phone down, turning his attention towards the TV, and he decided to stop thinking about the crap in Acheron and just watch cooking shows.

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Nagisa sighed, and exited out of the messaging app, and dropped his phone on his bed.

Luckily for him, his mom had a business trip, so she was gone for the next week, so Nagisa had the house all to himself.

The texts with Haki weren't doing anything to make him feel better, especially about over the Kyoto trip, and the talk with Karma in the alleyway.

Nagisa blushed thinking about it, and Karma had turned away so fast, Nagisa had suspected it was because he was embarrassed, and Karma had even added the -kun suffix to his name, instead of calling him -chan, or -san.

It was also very embarrassing for him, since he was the one who caused Karma to be that flustered in the first place.

Nagisa shot up from where he was laying on the bed, and went to grab himself a snack, as he compulsively grabbed his phone.

 **To: Me**

 **From: Unknown, 10:57 am**

 **[llamas are the kings of the universe]**

Staring at the cryptic message, as he leaned against the doorway, feeling utterly confused, Nagisa quickly typed out a reply.

 **To: Unknown**

 **From: Me, 10:59 am**

 **[Um, who is this?]**

 **To: Me**

 **From: Unknown, 10:59 am**

 **[You know who I am, Nagisa-chan~]**

 **To: Unknown**

 **From: Me, 11:00 am**

 **[...Is this Karma?]**

 **To: Me**

 **From: Unknown, 11:00 am**

 **[Maybe~]**

 **To: Unknown**

 **From: Me, 11:01 am**

 **[How did you get my number? Karma-san, are you stalking me?]**

 **To: Me**

 **From: Karma-san, 11:02 am**

 **[That's for me to know and you to never find out~]**

It took all of Nagisa's self restraint not to chuck his phone at the wall.

'It won't do anything for me to yell at him.. I have to study for end of semester finals next week..'

Signing, Nagisa opened a bag of chips, and sat down at a desk, ready to study, but couldn't.

Grabbing his phone once more, Nagisa opened the call app, and dialed his mom's number.

"Mom?"

"Good timing, Nagisa-chan. Mommy just got out of a meeting! What is it?" Hiromi asked, voice chipper.

"Erm, boy problems.."

"Oh! What's been happening?"

Nagisa felt heat rising to his face, "There's this guy in my class. You know Karma-san, right?"

"What about him?"

Nagisa cleared his throat, "Well, he's sort of my rival, and for the most part he's kind of an jerk to me, but recently on the school trip, he was nice-ish, and I am very confused-"

"Oh my, Nagisa-chan, sweetie, it's a rule of thumb that some boys are rude to their crushes.. I think he just likes you!"

Nagisa turned redder than a tomato, "But here's the thing, Mom, I don't know what I think of him!"

"Well sweetie, describe your feelings about him."

"Uh, I think he's pretty cute, anand when we were in Kyoto, I just felt butterflies in my stomach, well, most of the time when we're together, my heart races slightly, and it's super weird, especially because he's really annoying."

"This sounds like the beginnings of a crush.. Give it time, and you'll be in love!"

"Uh, I gotta go Mom. Love you, bye!" He said panicked.

Beginnings of a crush? Would the feelings be mutual?

Nagisa powered his phone off and decided to work on studying.

'Argh, what's going on with me?'


	17. Chapter 16: Oh Crap, Period One

**(a/n)- I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, FINALS ARE EEEEVIILL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom. *cries* Oh.. To confirm, yes there will be kids!**

Haki had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, not just because of finals starting next week, but an unexplained feeling that something bad, and demon-related was going down today. It didn't help it was Monday, either.

"Why won't you let me skip today?!" Karma whined, annoyed by the fact Haki had forced him to come to school, as they stalked up the path.

"Because," Haki said, irritated, "Koro-sensei's special super-studying session is today."

Karma snorted. "Please, I'll get first, even without studying!"

Haki raised an eyebrow, as they approached the top of the mountain, "I wouldn't be too cocky," he warned.

They walked to the classroom, an Haki felt relieved, as several of their other classmates were also coming up the mountain at that time.

The class was chattering away, the first half of the exhausting study session finally finished, and it was time for Phys Ed.

"Alright Class," Karasuma announced, as the class stood at the field, grumbling about how tired they already were. Haki noticed a clear lack of Karma.

'He's probably off taking a nap in some tree.' Haki thought, annoyed.

"Today we're going to spar in pairs, using only Assassin tactics," He stated, and Okuda raised her hand.

"Um, Karasuma-sensei, what if you're an Exorcist?" she asked, as several kids nodded, curious about the same thing.

Karasuma thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose that since Exorcists don't study that style, they won't have to fight with it," he said begrudgingly.

Several sighs of relief erupted from the crowd. Haki's bad feeling of impending doom didn't go away.

"Alright, you may choose your partners this time around." He started, "But, if in a minute you don't have a partner, then I will assign your partner for you."

The students scrambled to find a friend for a spar, and the Exorcists separated themselves from the rest of the class. At the end of the minute, Haki was left without a partner.

Karasuma noticed this, and said, "Fudai-kun, you're with Kayano-san."

Haki nodded nervously, and the green-haired girl waved him over to where she was standing.

"Begin!" Karasuma announced, as Kayano lunged towards Haki, her knife nearly grazing his face.

"Crap!" He shrieked, stumbling backwards to avoid the attempted hit.

Kayano took a swipe at him, furthering Haki's stumbling, until he fell, landing on his back, like a turtle that had been turned over on its shell.

Cursing under his breathe as she moved in for the 'kill', Haki kicked her arm away, making Kayano drop her knife. He grabbed it, flinching as the material burned into his flesh.

Kayano took advantage of this, tackling him, attempting to wrestle for the knife, the two struggling to gain the upper hand.

Kayano finally grabbed the knife, as both were turned on their sides, as the two stood up. She didn't give Haki a chance to breathe, before slashing his face, leaving behind a red scratch from his nose to cheek.

The injury burned, the pain stabbing him with the fury of a thousand swords, as Haki collapsed on his stomach, attempting not to unleash a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

'Blessed-Weapon.. Shit, it'll show.. I gotta make sure I'm not found out!'

Scrambling up to the classroom, with the wind on his heel, Haki bolted to the classroom, passing the confused spectators, and into the rickety old bathroom, Haki gripped the sink, panting.

Gazing into the mirror, his face shiny with sweat, he breathed a sigh of relief, as he saw the scratch wasn't deep enough to draw blood, nor to bruise, but only left a faint red line, as if she'd hit him too hard.

'Not screwed after all..' He thought.

"I should probably get back to class," Haki said aloud, hoping no one was listening.

Haki noticed the bad feeling was lesser, but it was still there. 'Hopefully it's just gas?'

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Finally, after what felt like eternity, it was lunch, and since the weather was nice, the teachers had permitted them to eat outside.

When Karma had come back from secretly watching by a tree, he'd noticed Haki run to the bathroom in a freaked out stupor, holding one of his precious juice boxes.

'Ew,' he thought, watching as the short demon scrambled to get inside the building.

Luckily for him, the period had ended, and his classmates were getting their lunches, in their regular clothing.

Making his way over to their usual spot, he plopped down to see Kayano, Okuda and Sugino already sitting there.

"Yo," he said, opening the juice package.

"Hello, Karma-san!" Kayano replied cheerily, before taking a bite of her lunch.

Nagisa sat down by Sugino, and Karma felt compelled to wink at him, enjoying the blush that quickly painted his face.

Haki followed shortly after him, his uniform slightly crinkled.

"Have fun in the bathroom, Haki?" Karma asked cheekily.

Haki glared at him, and snapped, "No! And I hate to break it to you, Karma-sama, but some people are trying to have lunch."

"Feh," he said, before taking a sip of juice.

Haki looked around the group, before his gold-brown eyes shifted from Nagisa to Karma.

"Uh, Nagisa-kun, Karma-sama, could you two come with me for a second? I need to speak with you two."

Karma raised an eyebrow, but nodded, unsure of what Haki wanted. He and Nagisa-kun stood up, and followed.

"Oooh, you're in trouble!" Sugino called out teasingly.

"So, Haki-kun, what is it exactly that you want to talk about?" Nagisa-kun asked quietly, and Karma couldn't help by nod.

They were standing in the classroom, and Haki stood stiffly at the front, with Nagisa and Karma's posture far more relaxed.

"Well, uh, I think that," he started, tracing the red line across his face, "Since we're all demons, we should stick together during the lessons."

Nagisa's jaw dropped, and Karma felt himself go slack jawed as well.

An awkward silence filled the room, as Haki's mistake slowly dawned on him. "Oh, right, the bet.." He squeaked nervously, "I shouldn't have said anything, you're not supposed know!"

Karma slowly turned to face the blunette, gold eyes meeting sapphire ones.

"So.. Him?" He asked, shock beginning to fade.

Haki nodded awkwardly. "I'm really sorry-"

Karma turned back towards Haki, "Oh, don't be sorry," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I'm glad I know now.. It makes it easier to call off he engagement."

Haki frowned, "Wait, what do you mean by-"

Karma lunged at the other demon tackling him, causing Nagisa to let out a hiss.

"No no no no, stop fighting!" Haki shrieked, as the pair were locked in an intense wrestling bout, tumbling through the area, knocking over desks.

Haki ran over, and desperately tried to pull them apart, only managing to get caught up in the fighting tumble himself.

The demonic ball of fighting teenagers rolled around, causing destruction wherever it moved next. Haki's attempts to free himself combined with Karma's attempts to come out on top caused the ball to crash through the wall, shattering the window.

Haki screamed loudly, as the ball came apart long enough to free himself from the battle, the fighters dazed by the bright sunlight.

The various groups of kids quickly turned away from whatever they were speaking about to watch something clearly much more interesting.

Karma stood up and dusted himself off, as the teachers came running from the lounge, towards the source of the gaping hole in the wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Irina yelled, staring at the pieces of glass and wood scattered across the floor, and outside.

Karma stuck his tongue out, as Haki groaned and said, "I don't know, ask Karma!"

Karma didn't notice the blunette behind him, nor did he notice said blunette's faint smile on his face, as he tackled the taller teen, the force knocking him over and causing the two to tumble down the hill.

Karma hissed, as they landed sprawled about the base of the hill, their classmates enthralled, whom quickly moved their food out of the way, so the pair of demons could have a better fighting arena.

They got up and circled each other, each teen with a determined glint in his eyes.

Nagisa pulled out a Blessed-knife, ignoring the pain that came with it, before casually walking up to the redhead, leading him to drop his guard, and lunged, taking Karma by surprise.

Nagisa landed a clean blow on Karma's cheek, causing it to burn, and a small bit of smoke to arise from the wound, along with a line of black blood which trickled down his cheek. He hissed in pain, but tackled the other demon, struggling to take the knife.

Whispers arose from the crowd, confused as to why their classmate had started to smoke, and horror of his demonic black blood. At the top of the hill, Haki gathered his strength, and stood up, only to eavesdrop on another conversation.

"A demon in this class?!" Irina hissed, "How could have I not known?!"

Karasuma frowned, "This explains a number of things, but for now, we must stop the fight, and then we'll deal with the demon."

Karma grabbed the knife, wincing in pain, and threw it to the sidelines. Nagisa snaked his way away from Karma's reach, and grabbed a Holy-Water-Grenade from a nearby patch of ground, pulling out the pun, as an explosion of mist filled the area, and Karma felt the world around him turn black, and he passed out.


	18. Chapter 17: Oh Crap, Period Two

**(a/n)- IM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ! It's finally summer, so updates should be more frequent. Disclaimer: Don't own, meh**

"OH SHIT!" Haki screamed, as the mist of the grenade filled the surrounding area, at the base of the hill.

The class gaped, as two of their classmates, apparently demons, lay unconscious and burned by the mist.

"Huh," Hazama said, "I guess demons really do get harmed by holy water."

Haki then turned his gaze to Irina and Karasuma, whom looked at him curiously, because of his association with Karma.

A realization suddenly dawned on Haki, as he was jerked back into reality.

'They'll die if I don't do something, and if they die, I will be very very very dead..'

Ignoring the stares, and against his better judgment, Haki bolted down the hill, braving the mist to drag the pair out of the infected area, hissing in pain as it burned in to his skin.

Haki didn't get to breathe, as Karasuma tackled him, knife to his throat, tumbling down the hill and in the dissipating mist once more.

"Tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill you," he hissed, pressing the knife harder so it drew a line of dark coal colored blood, "And them right now?!"

Haki shrieked in panic, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"Don't kill me or them, because if you do that, Azazel will rain fury apon this world and you pathetic mortals will wish your gods had been merciful and you were never born!" He blurted angrily, as the knife's icy hold on his life loosened.

"Who the hell is Azazel?" He asked strictly, still pinning the short demon, who looked up at him with prideful disdain turned to horror, processing his words.

Haki was silent for a moment, before he glumly said, "I'll explain everything, including why you shouldn't kill me or especially either of them, just get off of me!"

"Fudai-kun, explain." Karasuma demanded, leaning up against the chalkboard of the viciously attacked classroom, the pair of unconscious teenage demons on the floor, makeshift chains binding them together.

Haki shifted uncomfortably against a desk, before finally mustering up enough courage to make eye contact with Karasuma.

They had the classroom all to themselves as the class had headed down to the main campus to study in the library.

"Erm, Nagisa-kun and Karma-sama aren't just ordinary demons, they're.. How do I, uh, put this.. Princes of Hell."

Karasuma raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "Go on," he said.

"So, I really, really, shouldn't be telling you this, but for the past 2,000 or so years, Acheron, or Hell, as you know it, has been in a civil war."

"Fudai-kun, why is Hell in a civil war?"

Haki took a deep breathe. "About 2,000 years ago, the current demon king was poisened. You'd know him as Lucifer, and then a power vaccum between Pythagoras, his right hand man, and Azazel, the Captain of the Guard started a vicious struggle that's been wreaking having through Acheron, and causing refugees to flee in hordes to the surface, or here."

"Hmm, so that's why there are so many demons here," Karasuma said, thinking aloud.

Haki nodded, "Yeah, and I'm Lord Azazel's advisor, and His Grace is weary of the seemimgly eternal conflict, and he wishes to end it, by uniting his and Pythagoras' houses, by binding their sons in marriage."

Karasuma looked surprised, "Did you say sons?" He asked, confused.

Haki blushed, "Things work differently in Acheron than on the Surface," he said embarrassed, "And those two are needed to end the war raving down below." he said.

"If you kill them," Haki added, "Many, many more demons will invade and basically go crazy."

Karasuma thought for a minute, "I get why I need Akabane-kun and Shiota-kun alive, but why shouldn't I kill you?"

Haki's pulse shot up in his chest, and he felt a sense of panic spread across his body in waves.

"Lord Azazel and Pythagoras won't take too kindly as to why their sons are being held captive, and I can make sure they don't murder all of my classmates and or kill you." he said nervously.

Karasuma grunted, "I suppose you three can live to see another day. Though since I am your teacher, I'll be making a few calls home, especially about the damage caused by the fight."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

Haki knew he'd have to do a lot of ass-kissing, especially since both demonic kings had been called in.

He sat at the stairs glumly looking as his classmates ascended the steps, taking extra care to avoid him, buzzing with gossip about some bet made with the A-class.

He perked up, as the class stopped chattering and heading up the stairs, gaping as two well dressed men, stalked up to the classroom.

"And that's my cue," Haki said, ashamed of what he was going to do.

"To do what? Lick their shoes, demon?" Terasaka asked rudely.

"Shut up, oaf," Haki snapped, "Do you even know who's company you're in? Show some respect!"

The class continued gaping, as they stared at the men, obvious tension between them.

One had dark, obsidian hair cut short and piercing sapphire blue eyes, with a black suit and a blue tie. The other man was taller, but had slicked back crimson hair the color of blood, and golden eyes the color of mercury, with a black suit and a red shirt, with a tie patterned with flames. Pythagoras and Azazel.

"My Lord, you're looking absolutely dashing today! Oh, is that a new suit? And Your Grace, your hair is looking redder than the hellfire, it's gorgeous." Haki cried, switching his gaze from the pair.

Pythagoras smiled in amusement, "Why thank you, it is new."

Azazel scoffed, "Cut the crap, Haki. You know exactly why I'm here and you know exactly what you did." he hissed, as Haki cringed. "I'm afraid we have a meeting, Python."

Pythagoras waved his hand away dismissively. "Yes, yes. My ex-wife should be here soon," he said, ascending the stairs, smiling in greeting at the shocked kids.

Haki dropped to his knees, and started groveling at the taller man's feet. "Please, please, please, don't kill me! I know I disobeyed your strict order, but I'll make it work!" He wailed.

"Get up." Azazel said, annoyed. "I have a meeting with my son's teacher, and I'll deal with you later."

Haki got up and dusted himself off, as Azazel stalked up the stairs, as his classmates turned to him.

"Wow, so you're a demon and a brown-noser!" Terasaka jeered.

Haki glared at him, "Well, I don't feel like being tortured by a King today."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'king', Demon?"

"My name is Haki! And you don't see me kissing some Class-C dillweed's ass, those two are the warring kings of Hell! I don't feel like being thrown in to the pits of agony with the damned. I've survived for 447 years, so far unscathed."

"YOU'RE 447?!"

Haki turned red, "I suppose I look good for my age."

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜^∇^)〜(ノ^o^)ノ

"I've asked you two, as the parents of Akabane-kun and Shiota-kun, to come here and discuss your children's behavior," Karasuma said in an authoritative tone.

"I'm very sorry for my daughter"s behavior! It won't happen again, Karasuma-san!" Hiromi said, in a sickly sweet voice, and Nagisa knew he was very screwed.

"Hiromi, have you been taking your meds? That's a boy." Azazel bluntly stated.

Nagisa looked up at the group of parents standing in the wrecked classroom, him and Karma tied together on the floor. Nagisa thought that Karma looked a lot like his father.

"Hi, dad," Karma said nervously.

Azazel frowned at him. "Karma, what did I tell you about fights? You can't be killing each other! I want grandkids!"

Nagisa's cheeks flushed, and Karma turned redder than his hair.

"Wait that's-" Hiromi started excitedly, but was cut off by Pythagoras, who whispered a promise of discussing more in depth.

"Alright, whatever weird demon thing is going on, I'll be needing to discuss their future in this classroom."

 **(don't worry, we should be back to the every other day updating schedule!)**


	19. Chapter 18: Bound Together

**(a/n)- I don't own Assassination Classroom. Oh, thank you to all of the cool people for reviewing, following and faving! It makes me really happy! ~For the first time in forever.. I actually freaking updated~ Sorry for the wait!**

"What do you mean, our future in this classroom?!" Nagisa hissed.

Karasuma looked down at the pair of tied-up teenagers, "You two are demons, in a class training to become Demon-Slayers. Shiota-kun, that's incredibly ironic, and the other kids may try to kill you both, and you're also endangering the entire class."

"That's a load of bullshi-"

"Karma, please. I'm in a meeting." Azazel snapped.

"What are you trying to say, Karasuma-san?"

"What I'm saying is, you may be a danger to your classmates, and we'll have to either kick you out or exterminate you."

"Wait, does that mean you'll kill them?"

Karasuma cleared his throat, "That may be the case-"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, and at the front of it, Hiromi Shiota had a look of pure rage on her face, as she lowered her hand.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER OR HER FIANCÉ AND SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU KICK THEM OUT, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Hiromi screamed, as Nagisa flinched but turned to Karma.

He chuckled to himself, as he saw the redhead frozen in fear.

"You live with that?!" Karma hissed, as Nagisa shrugged.

"Karasuma, why are Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun bound together? And why are their parents here? Also, why is my classroom destroyed!?"

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa exclaimed, surprised.

Karasuma overcame the shock of being threatened by Hiromi and said, "Well, these two got in a fight, and as you stated, destroyed the classroom."

Koro-sensei looked at the pair, and Karma looked away sheepishly, and Nagisa stated, "He attacked me!"

Koro-sensei looked at Karma, scoldingly. "Karma-kun, why did you attack him? He's your classmate!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to marry him!"

Koro-sensei looked confused for a moment, but a flash of remembrance flashed across his expressive yellow face.

"Oh yes, the engagement!"

"Uh, I suppose you're my son's teacher, but how the hell do you know about that?" Azazel asked, intrigued.

"Haki-kun told me. He wanted advice on how to hook them up."

Azazel nodded. "I presume Karma threatened him."

"Look, they're demons. In a class full of Demon-Slayers. Their very presence threatens the entire class, and I don't want any demons coming after the class because of them."

Pythagoras narrowed his eyes. "I can guarantee that if you kick my son out off this class, or do anything to harm him, the little class and yours won't survive, along with the Surface itself."

he said calmly. "I'm sure Azazel will agree with me."

Azazel nodded. "As for the demons being a potential threat, Pythagoras and I will draw back our spies. You want to teach this class Demon-slaying, we'll leave the rogues for your class to exterminate. They're vermin anyways."

Karasuma raised an eyebrow, and Nagisa allowed himself to hope.

"You do make a compelling argument. However, there are still several loose ends. Firstly, I called you here because your sons got in a fight and endangered the class because of their recklessness, and I want to make sure nothing like this ever happens again and they are disciplined. Second, how do we know they won't attack the class, killing everyone, these kids don't have the training to fend off an attack!"

Pythagoras and Azazel exchanged glances. "I understand your concerns. As for why exactly my son got in a fight with his fiancé, I would also like clearance so I can decide what to do about him. Isn't that right, Karma?" Azazel said, raising an eyebrow at the scowling redhead.

Nagisa awkwardly looked up at the debating adults. "Uhh, he tried to kill me!"

Karma scoffed. "Did not! I just tried to make sure you didn't wake up, so I don't have to marry you."

"Karma-san, you're an asshole."

"It seems as if you two need to get along better than you do currently. I have a suggestion, since they can't get along right now and once they're married they'll live together anyways, I think Nagisa should live with Karma and Haki, so they can learn to be better to each other." Pythagoras said cheerily.

"That's a good idea, actually. Alright, Teacher guy, our sons will live together. Seeing their current relationship, I think that's enough punishment for now."

Karasuma nodded in agreement. "Now that the first issue is out of the way, how do I know they won't snap and kill everyone?"

Pythagoras chuckled calmly. "Until the start of the school year, Nagisa didn't even know his heritage as a demon, much less his powers. He was raised human, and I don't think he would ever do something like that."

Azazel turned to Karasuma, "As for my son, he knows the punishment for that. Before I sent him up to the Surface, I've made sure Karma will control himself."

Koro-sensei turned to Karasuma. "I have faith in what Nagisa-kun's father and Karma-kun's father are saying. Besides," he said calmly, "These two are under my protection and no harm shall come to them."

Hiromi, whom had been silent for nearly the entire debate, spoke up. "That's great, because if anything happens to my daughter, all of you in this room shall be dead."

Karma struggled to free himself of the binds. "So.. Does this mean I have to live with him now?!"

Azazel narrowed his golden eyes, "Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Koro-sensei turned to the gaping hole in the side of the classroom. "As for you eavesdroppers outside, we'll be starting the next period soon, so get ready!"

The class poked their heads through the door, gaping at the powerful demons before them, and the fact that Nagisa and Karma were tied up.

Pythagoras waved, and gave a small half smile, and Azazel raised an eyebrow. "If the brats in this class do anything to harm my son or my son in law, you're all going to regret it."

Nagisa's cheeks burned in embarrassment, and Karma turned the other way.

He could have sworn he heard Haki yell, "I told you all!"

Nakamura spoke up, "Uhh, Koro-sensei, regarding the final exams.. We, uh, did a thing.."

"Oh, and what is this 'thing', Nakamura-san?"

"Err, we made a bet with the A-Class.. And it's kind of a big deal."

To be continued

 **(I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT!1!1!**

 **AHHH I had writer's block, and luckily it's gone now**

 **My b-day is in 5 days wow**

 **I'm sorry more)**


	20. Chapter 19: We Really Need This Vacation

**(a/n)- I have an idea for another Karmagisa Soulmate AU fic and a Haikyuu! Vampire AU fic, please comment if I should follow through! So sorry for my horribly late update, dAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! DIsclaimer: Don't own Assassination Classroom.**

"So, let me get this straight: while you were studying at the library, the Big Five from the A-Class made a bet with you? And if you win, we get a vacation, on a luxury island?"

"Essentially, yes," Nakamura said, "And if we lose, then we have to do anything they tell us. We figured it'd be vengeance for our humiliating defeat at the midterms AND we get a vacation, which means more opportunities to kill Koro-sensei."

Koro-sensei looked at Karasuma, "Well, I suppose this does well to motivate them.." he said, considering how it would affect the kids. Koro-sensei turned to the class, whom were crowding outside the entrance with the exceptions of Nagisa and Karma, whom were tied to each other. "Alright class, for extra motivation, for anyone who gets a top spot in a subject gets to take out one of my tentacles!" he cried.

Gasps of shock and happy whispers filled the classroom, as the teenage Demon-slayers excitedly chattered away.

Karasuma turned to Azazel and Pythagoras and said, "Since the meeting is over, and we have come to the conclusion that Akabane-kun and Shiota-kun are staying in the class, I believe I will see you all again come parent-teacher conferences."

The demonic adults stood up, and thanked the teachers, then left the classroom, save Hiromi. She turned to Nagisa and Karma, "Alright boys, since you're going to start living together, I think it would be great if you moved in sooner rather than later," she said smiling, "So, when school is finished, you two will come over to pick up Nagisa-chan's things, and then you'll move in! Isn't that great?"

"Wha- Wait, Mom, you aren't seriously thinking that-" Nagisa cried, struggling against the 'ropes'.

"Nagisa-chan, do not argue with Mommy." She hissed.

'Great, I get this weird feeling around him, and on top of that, now I have to LIVE with him?!' He thought angrily.

"Yeah, that's great Hiromi-san!" the redhead said with a devilish grin, "So that way he has to be around me all the time!"

Nagisa could've sworn he heard sarcasm laced in Karma's words, but his mother didn't seem to pick up on it. "Alright boys, I'll see you later!"

The wall of teenagers quickly split to allow Nagisa's scary mom to pass, and Koro-sensei cleared his throat. "Ahem, Class, but would you please step back?"

Everyone quickly moved, except for Nagisa and Karma, who were still tied up. "Uh, Teach? I can't exactly step back," Karma stated.

"Oh, right!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, and in a flash of yellow, the pair were with their classmates. And still tied up.

"Can someone please untie us?" Nagisa asked, irritated. He didn't like that the only one that bothered to respond to him was of course, Karma. "I hate to break it to ya, but they're ignoring us 'cause we're demons. No one's gonna untie us, Nagisa-chan~."

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped, as Koro-sensei sped up to Mach 20 and fixed the classroom.

"Alright class, time for study hall!"

"Yeah!"

"Is anybody gonna untie us?!"

(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ノ^o^)ノ(〜^∇^)〜

Eventually, Haki took pity on the duo and untied them, so when school ended, Karma was able to chase after the blunette demon when he tried to run away.

"NAGISA-CHAN~!" Karma screamed, breezing past his classmates, who were shunning them since they were demons. Karma thought that was bullshit.

Demon or not, he was still the same person, and they were a load of morons if they thought that little fact changed anything. As selfish as it was, Karma was secretly glad that he wasn't the only one they were shunning.

"GO AWAY!" the shorter teen screamed back, breaking Karma from his thoughts.

"No! Your mom said we gotta move your stuff to my house!" He yelled again, catching up to Nagisa short after. "Hah, you're short!"

Nagisa scowled, "No need to mock my height, Karma-san."

"WAIT FOR MEE!" Haki yelled, running after the pair.

Haki tripped over a rock, tumbling as he fell, as he seemingly became a prime example of the snowball effect, causing several students to be caught up in the mess of screaming and chaos that he had created, including himself and Nagisa.

Finally, the horribly chaotic ball stopped, unfortunately at the bottom of the mountain, and with Terasaka, Kayano and Sugino all on the ground and groaning.

"What the hell, Demon?!" Terasaka sneered, "That hurt!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't exactly control the ground." Haki snapped, as he dusted himself off.

"What did you just say?!" Terasaka hissed, as the others involved in the ball got up, and made sure they were okay.

"Oh, like you would know, you vapid oaf," Haki fired back, as Nagisa put a hand on his shoulder. "Haki-kun, calm down!"

"Yeah, that dumbass isn't worth it, let's just go." He said, agreeing with the other demon.

Haki sighed, then said, "I pity your mother; to must have pushed out such a vacuous dunce-"

"I told you, that dumbass wasn't worth it!"

"Yeah, yeah. He's such an asshole, that Terasaka. And racist, too!" Haki complained, nursing his black eye.

Karma sighed, as Nagisa unlocked the door to his mother's apartment.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan, Karma-kun, you're here!" Hiromi called, as she opened the door for them. "Oh, who's this?"

"Hiromi-san, this is Haki. He got punched by Terasaka for being a smartass." Karma said, gesturing to him.

Haki waved shyly, and Hiromi gasped, "Let's get some ice for that eye of yours, it looks nasty."

"I can't believe you freaking moved my stuff there!" Nagisa exclaimed, surprised at the speediness of the move.

"Well honey, I didnt think you three could've done it by yourselves, so I called the moving company." Hiromi explained.

"Thanks, Hiromi-san!" Karma said cheerily. "Now we can all go back to our place." He said, dragging Haki out the door.

Nagisa hugged his mom, "Love you mom, I'll visit a lot!"

"Hurry up!" Karma yelled, impatient.

Nagisa slammed the door, and the trio made the trek to Karma and Haki's house.

Little did they know about the events to come following the end of term exams on a certain island...

 **(a/n)- WOW THAT SUCKED**

 **Eh I legit had no freaking clue about what to do for this chapter**

 **And it's like 12 am and I haven't slept well in like a week**

 **IM SORRY!1!1! next chapter will be less terrible** **﹏**


	21. Chapter 20: Nightmares

**(a/n)- Just so y'all can have an idea for when I will post one of my scattered updates, hopefully I can do weekly updates, but I won't go longer than 2 weeks without an update. As for this fricken' chapter, IT HAS FINALLY BEEN COMPLETED! Fluffy chapter! Next arc begins next chapter! Enjoy** ~

It was Sunday, the day before the mid-terms started, and Nagisa was attempting to sleep in later than 4 am, at his new home / prison, with his wonderful fiancé and the adviser with the annoying voice.

Since he'd moved in with Karma a few days ago, Nagisa had discovered (by being woken up in the middle of the night by their noisy microwave or by several firecrackers in his room,) Karma and Haki had an ongoing prank war, and it was vicious.

So, to solve that little problem, Nagisa put a rather large, and heavy lock on his door, specifically to keep Karma from sneaking in his room, and messing with him in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for him, the redhead found other ways to get in.

"Hey! Nagisa-chan, let me in, would ya?" a voice hissed from outside the window. Nagisa groaned and shoved his face in his pillow. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'if I ignore him, he'll eventually go away.'

Karma did not go away, rather he decided to throw rocks at Nagisa's window, until he let him in, for whatever reason Karma wanted to be in his room for.

He was getting increasingly obnoxious with the rocks, and screeching about how he'd buy sushi for him, if he let him in, when Nagisa decided enough was enough, got out of bed opened the window and snapped, "What do you want at 3:47 in the morning?!"

Karma took the open window as a sign to go inside, and slithered his way in. "Well, I couldn't get in your room, because the door was blocked or something, so I tried to get in by-"

"Yeah, I get that part, I just don't get why you're bothering me at nearly 4 am! End of term finals are tomorrow, and seriously Karma-san, do you ever sleep?"

Karma snorted, "Of course I sleep!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING NOISES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AND SLEEP DURING DAYLIGHT HOURS AND IN CLASS?!" he screeched.

The redhead shrugged, "The time on the Surface right now is basically when all the fighting and crap goes on in Hell, demons are nocturnal, I guess."

"Why. Are. You. Bothering. Me. At. 4. AM."

"I was bored."

Nagisa sighed, then grumpily went over to the lock, and imputed a code into it, removed it while opening the door, as he gestured to the exit.

"Leave, please. Tomorrow is the big testing day!" The shorter demon said, desperate for Karma to leave.

"Tomorrow is. Not today."

"Karma, why are you so insistent on staying in here with me?" Nagisa asked, irritated.

Karma turned to the door, slamming it shut, as the bluenette winced at the noise. "What I'm about to tell you will not leave this room!" He hissed.

Nagisa sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it so I can go to sleep."

"I, uh, had a," Karma stuttered.

"A what? Spit it out!"

Fortunately for Karma, the room was extremely dark, so Nagisa couldn't see the blush painting his face. "I had a nightmare, okay?!"

"I didn't even think you were capable of having dreams."

"Thanks," the taller teen replied dryly.

"So," Nagisa said, as they sat down on the smooth floor, "What was so bad in this nightmare of yours that you had to break into my room?"

"Well, um, there were flying vampire monkeys that were chasing me, screaming about how lizard people are among us and that we needed to repent our sins," he started, as the other demon stared at him in fascination, "Also, E-Class was there, and Haki got turned into a bat and he was immediately eaten by a giant anthropomorphic pudding with legs which I am 99% sure was Kayano."

"Man, your dreams are seriously wacky!"

Karma nodded, "And then you got turned into a snake then immediately got thrown into the abyss and I had this weird feeling and it made me feel really bad for some reason.." he trailed off, and the shorter demon felt a blush dust his cheeks, and it felt as if butterflies danced in his stomach.

"Well then, Karma-san, since you've told me about your nightmare, and I can assure you I'm not going anywhere, can you please leave and let me go to bed?"

Karma shrugged and got up, "Thanks, Nagisa-kun," he said flustered, "See ya!"

When Karma went to open the door, he couldn't find a good enough grip on the door handle. Frustrated, and wanting to get the hell out of there, Karma desperately tried to open the door.

"What're you doing?" Nagisa asked, annoyed.

"It's stuck."

"Well then, I suppose you're gonna have to stay in here for the night." Nagisa said, as he blushed again, and that weird fuzzy feeling spread through his body.

"Oh, I suppose we're gonna have to share a bed, Nagisa-chan~!"

The bluenette's blush deepened, and he stuttered, "I-I guess so!"

Karma jumped on Nagisa's bed and grinned. "Join me!"

Nagisa's heartbeat quickened and he reluctantly slipped under the covers, whereas Karma had already made himself comfortable, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

The door creaked open, and the short redhead who unlocked it was pleased

to find that although he'd needed to give them a little push, they'd managed to make progress on their own.

Haki grinned at the adorable scene before him, Karma had his arms holding the smaller teen in his arms, while the latter had his face buried in the redhead's chest.

Perfect blackmail.

Haki snapped a photo and giggled to himself, preparing to make breakfast downstairs when he noticed a slightly ajar window, wide enough to fit a decent sized teenager.

He shut the window and left, preparing to study for End-Of-Terms exams that began the next day.


	22. CRUCIAL NOTUCE

**(a/n)- Heeyyy**

 **I, uh, got some 'splaining to do**

 **The reason this hasn't been updated in an ungodly long time is that my mom did actually take away my computer, and give me limited access to anime and TV, though not for the reason you'd think.**

 **I'm also updating this from my phone and on Data, so that's fun**

 **I have ADHD and "have had too much screentime over the summer" and "you have to read paper books"**

 **I also have to help her get rid of like all our crap, because my dad may or may not have gotten a job in Ohio**

 **This leaves me with little to no time to actually write the damn story**

 **So**

 **As of today, this fanfiction is on hold until I get my shit together**

 **I AM REEEEEAAAALLLY SORRY**

 **And you will get a huuuuuuugee update once everything is sorted out in my chaotic life.**

 **-Badger, your resident trashbag**


End file.
